Trapped
by Mythical Mew
Summary: The trio broke up five years ago going their seperate paths. After recieving a letter they go and meet at Mt. Mortar. Old sparks re-ignite between the trio after they are trapped in the massive cave. Will they survive and love again? Ash/Misty R&R Please
1. The Invitation

Trapped

Trapped

[Authors Note: Sorry, I know I really – really – really suck at titles, I apologize for that. This is my first attempt at an AAML so flame me all you want and hopefully I can get it to be better. I have done romance stories before so I know how to do that! Well let's start the story, if I get enough good reviews or suggest ones then I will continue the story, if not then I will just delete it. OH! I should tell you the ages of the characters, **Ash: 18, Misty: 18. Brock: 21, Jessie: 22, James: 22**]

Chapter One – The Invitation – 

It was five years ago since Ash accomplished his dream of being a pokemon master only at the age of thirteen. This being the youngest age for someone to accomplish his goal. At his side the whole way was the Pewter Gym Leader, Brock and the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty. Once he got the title of being a Pokemon Master, the three trainers went their own way. Ash continued his training of his pokemon to keep the title of being a Pokemon Master. Brock met up with Suzie again at a Breeders Convention and now, somehow, they are in love and now engaged [Is that even possible for Brock?] Misty continued with her water pokemon training and now runs the show in Cerulean City; out of the three she is the least successful. Well how about Team Rocket now… Jessie and James quit out of Team Rocket, thanks to the trios help anode now they own a salon for humans and for pokemon. No one knows where Meowth is, they only know who's he's with; when Jessie and James quit Giovanni quickly snatched Meowth and ran away. [Why… Don't ask. ] And obviously Jessie and James are married.

"Jessie did you know what that Psyduck reminded me of?" James asked his fellow partner, who was standing at the register of the salon they owned. She looked over to James who just finished doing Psyduck. She was not mean to James anymore, but still have him an occasional slap when he said something very stupid or irrelevant. James still had that usual deep voice, his green eyes concentrated on Jessie, a smile growing on both of their faces as they are meant to be.

"What is it James?" She responded with a tint of concern in it. She sounded like how she did in the good old days. Now she was more mature now and not so evil, she let down her wall and let everyone see the good her, the good her that only a few pokemon or people seen, like Blissey. She put her arms up against the desk and leaned backwards as she was stretching them.

"That Psyduck, it acted as dumb as that girl that Ash, the pokemon master goes around with. What's her name again, I forgot…" Mistys' Psyduck is not dumb anymore, after lots of hard training the pokemon could actually remember its' attacks and stop having amnesia. It later evolved into Golduck, where she uses it at her gym as she continued to be the gym leader

The two looked at each other with silence in the room, as it was empty, they were just trying to recall her name. As they know she is not very known except for being a powerful water gym leader, other than that no one knows who she is. Those two never cared about Gym Leaders, as they just wanted their pokemon. It was over five years ago, you got to remember it takes a long time to remember all the things that happened then. It was not like it was yesterdays, literally, even though you can think that it was only yesterday.

Jessie snapped her fingers as her blue eyes glowed once she got the answer, "Her name was Misty! I knew it had something to do with a Pokemon Attack, which is Mist! And the other twerp was Brock. I remember following those three five years ago, keep trying to take their pokemon with some stupid plan using some over expensive weapon. Like a robot or some stupid hand glove that cost way too much. Giovanni being so mad each time that we failed, but he got use to it!" The two in the salon laughed for a second, they both pitying themselves then, but now they are better people with better lives. No more sleeping in the outside every night scurrying for food. Now they are normal people, with normal jobs, with normal lives.

"I am so mad at Giovanni right now, I could punch him for taking Meowth and all the other pokemon that we stole. He took everyone's' pokemon with his most loyal guards except for us. It was good I always had my Weezing to fog up the room for our escape." 

"Don't talk about that scum, James, just don't. I don't want to hear his name around me ever again. You know, well about the twerps I am even forgetting how they look like. But they are teens now, young adults, isn't that weird to imagine them as so old then little ten year olds just trying to capture their dream, that somehow Ash done. We followed the one with the pokemon masters title, we were unlucky."

"You know what would be nice if we like saw them again. The business around here is just mad and it would be nice if we took a break for a few days. I just want to get out of work for a little bit, this is beginning to remind me of being in Team Rocket with lousy vacation days."

Jessie stood there for a second, she now pacing around the counter with the register where everyone paid for the job they given to them. She stopped again, looking towards James as she grew a smile on her face, with sort of an evil grin in it, "I got the perfect idea! We can get them all come to one place and we can just do everything just like in the good old days! We have our Team Rocket uniforms somewhere in the back. We will send an invitation to them saying to meet in one place, once they do we can pretend we are back in Team Rocket and steal their pokemon or something! We will figure it out once we got them all in one place." 

A reunion of the five trainers, well three trainers and two evil Team Rocket members, whom always fail their plans. A few times on purpose when they could of won, but what fun would that be? Are those two that bored that they need to take a vacation just to get beaten by the twerp trio? Well they were the ones that got them out of Team Rocket and brought the whole organization down. They were grateful of them that the did this, a Team Rocket, well Giovanni was bringing steal and killing pokemon way to far that now he was risking everyones lives in Team Rocket, but we are not going to speak about that now. 

"Jessie are we this bored to do that?" James said following Jessie into the back room, not to get their uniforms, but to get something else. To start their plan to get them all together and maybe steal their pokemon? They don't really have any use for Pokemon anymore, even though Jessie kept the four pokemon she had and Jessie kept the four pokemon that he possessed. 

James did not seem to like this idea when it was his. It is just something to do when you are bored as heck and all stressed out from your job, taking a vacation and doing something like in the good old days makes the memories come and also refresh your mind, possibly.

"James, come on! It will be fun; you know I cannot do this without you! We own this place and we want a vacation so we are taking one. Also you know, they were nice to us when we were mean to them. It is not a big deal to see them again, now are you with me?" She asked, as she made the look in her eyes that you cannot just reject as they just seemed to innocent and made her look so fragile…

A crooked smile was made on James face in response, as he always stuck to Jessie through thick and thin, he had to go, "Fine, I'm in!" 

Jessie jumped up in response from being satisfied, everyone knew she was a high maitence person and you always had to do what she asked to make her happy, which made her look obnoxious, but who cares, its fun! 

"I found it!" The female one out of the duo said, her hands seemed to be wrapped around something. She pulled and tugged it a few times, a typewriter being in her hands, "Too type up the letters, I don't know how they write!"

"Let me carry that, of course not, so now you are going to pretend what they are going to say. You know that's fraud?" James said as he picked the typewriter out of her hands and put it on the counter of the salon. Jessie did not seem to respond, since she probably did not care, she knows that she was not going to be caught. 

Still; she did not answer the question that her spouse asked. She slid some paper into the slot of the typewriter and just began to type, they were not long and complex letters, and they did not know them well, not that well. 

Mistys read, as she done it first:

_Dear Misty Waterflower,_

_ _

_Hello Misty, this is Ash! I hope you have been good, healthy and happy with your life right now of being the leader of the Cerulean Gym, you know that I am the current pokemon master! Sorry for bragging, you know me I can be annoying at times, well I have something to ask you, which is hard for me to say._

_ _

_As you know it past five years since we left from each other to go our own ways. Well I was thinking since I do not need to do pokemon training all the time since my pokemon are very strong indeed, as you know that. I was thinking we could meet at Mt.Mortar and spend the week together. Just the two of us with no Brock, I have something very important to tell you when we meet there. Meet me in the front on Saturday! This one, please as today is only Monday._

_ _

_I hope you accept this invitation, as I just want to see you, I miss seeing your face and always being bashed by you. I'm just kidding, just not seeing you is sad sometimes and you know I just want to see you; I really suck at explaining for myself. _

_ _

_Well I hope you can come so we can catch things up! _

_ _

From, Ash Ketchum * The Pokemaster * 

_ _

"That one is done." Jessie said pulling the sheet out of the paper, "I should have made it more romantic, oh well." She said as she put it on the counter top of the desk. James put it in an envelope as Jessie was now writing Brocks:

_Dear Brock Slate,_

_ _

_Brock! Hey! It is Misty it is nice to even write this letter to you again! I got an invitation to your wedding with Suzie! I am so happy for you, but I always hid something from you that I always wanted to tell you, so I am going to do this before you get married, hopefully this won't make you call it off as it was not a big deal, well I don't think so._

_ _

_I want to see you in person so I can confess this to you. I must see you Brock, I am beginning o forget how it feels to feel so safe and comfortable around you. Meet me at Mt.Mortar on Saturday around 10:00 in the morning please. Just the two of us can spend the weekend together over there. Not Ash, not anyone else so we can get some privacy just the two of us, probably for the last time._

_ _

_It will be nice to see you again; I hope our friendship will always remain, as there are no other options. I missed you for the last five years and I hope you accept. See you later Brock! _

_ _

From, Misty Waterflower 

_ _

"Jessie you sound absolutely nothing likes them, no offense." James said after skimming through the second one and placing it in an envelope. Jessie just rolled her eyes.

Then the third at last for the Pokemon Master, Ash:

_Dear Ash Ketchum,_

_ _

_Ash it is I Misty, it is hard for me to write this to you as just writing to you makes me bring back tears of all the memories, which we held. Sorry if there is little droplets of tears on the paper as if I do cry. I am so happy that you kept your title of pokemon master for the last five years, Ash I am truly proud of you and all you had to go through to get where you are today._

_ _

_I know you are busy with training all the tours you go on and everything, but I have a favor to ask you before we see Brock at his wedding. May you meet me at Mt.Mortar on Saturday around 10:00 'o clock or so please Ash. I have something very important to tell you and we can spend the weekend with each other in happiness. Just the two of us, like when we first met…_

_ _

_I hope you except this invitation, well you do not need to respond, just meet me there. I hope you will accept my confession of the way I feel towards you, please do Ash. I miss you and good luck with keeping your title._

_ _

From, Misty Waterflower 

"Can you stop making Misty look like a whore?" James asked once he put the last letter in the mailbox where the mailman will send it to the three trainers. They both made a little laugh in response to the statement James said.

"James, this will be fun and thanks in advance." Jessie said wrapping her arms around his neck. Her face going closer to hers as she curled her lips into a kissing form. James wrapped his arm around her chest as the two lips met and kissed, they did it passionately as the two loved each other. They stood like that for a second, feeling a rush of love going through their body. Knowing that their partner loves them, feeling all-safe and protected when around them. 


	2. Reactions

Trapped

Trapped

[Authors Note: So here is Chapter Two of Trapped, I apologize for the crappy title again, but it was the only thing that I can think of! Well, with many replies saying it was good, which means it is good, so I am continuing my first Romance fiction ever! Well, thank you for your time and reading my fiction and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as well or even better. Please Reply, Flames, Compliments, Suggestions are always accepted as they can only do one thing and that's make my fiction better for everyone! So I am done talking, and now you can read chapter two of trapped!]

Chapter 2 – The Response –

It was a quiet day in the town of Pallet. It was usually quiet around here, the houses lights turning on, as everyone was waking up and starting breakfast. Professor Oak being the professor in town and one of the most famous researches started his job. The sun was over the town, shining down upon it, the beam of it reflecting down on the ground. The sky blue without a single cloud in sight, a light breeze carrying the smell of the freshly cutgrass. It was a perfect summer day, it was not too hot, nor too cold, a great day to go on the beach and have some fun while getting a tan at the same time.

Pallet Town was famous for more than just Professor Oaks' lab being here, the Pokemon Master for five years lives here too, which is Ash Ketchum who had it since he was thirteen and now is currently eighteen. This place was never made for tourist, but this place is perfect for inspired pokemon trainers, who are on their journey and just need to take a break or newcomers who want their Pokemon from the professor.

Mr.Mime was sweeping the homes of the little Pallet Town home of the Ketchums, where Mr.Mime lived of course as he was sort of like the maid of the house, being the Pokemon of Delia, Ashs' mom and of course Ash himself. Well Ash was always training everywhere around the Kanto Region so he did not go here much, only when he has time too. He does not have a job or has working hours; he is just dedicated of being the most powerful Pokemon Trainer out there. He would of course want to keep the title of being that too, who wouldn't?

Ash sat in his home in the kitchen at the nook waiting for his breakfast that his mom would cook. Right now though, she was just getting the mail. He of course got a lot of mail, lots of fans saying how much they are inspired by him, how much they adore him, how much they want to be like him, normal fan mail. That was not important though, the fame. He never got any calls of any mail from the friends he made out while we was a normal Pokemon Trainer, like Misty, Brock, Duplica, Todd, AJ no one, which is sort of disappointing as he never got it once. He was a man now so he did not get all emotional all over it as he would when he was a ten-year-old child, when he started his Pokemon training

Delia arrived back in the kitchen with mail in her hand, most of it being bills or fan mail, but that fraud letter was also there in the Wednesday mail, "Ash, you got an important message, it is not fan mail, but it was from one of your friends, Misty." She announced as she extended her creamy skinned color arm to him. Hearing that a friend from his Pokemon Trainer made him feel great, hearing it was from Misty was better as he jumped up form his chair to receive it. Hearing it was from Misty was like music to his ears. He never knew what his relationship with Misty was, since he never did give the money for her bike back. It did not seem like she cared about it though, she never complained about it or never brought it up once they were talking about that topic. How was she his best friend though? She did not act like his best friend; she was there a special friend to him. He always loved her at times since she was not that annoying kid anymore and now she is a young-woman. Saying I love you is a big thing for everyone of course it has a lot of meaning in it, and he did not even know if he loved her. But whatever was in this envelope was important to him, even if it was a hello. Why suddenly now when they have not spoke in five years?

He took the mail from his mother with pleasure, "Thanks mom." He said he had a horsy voice like he did when he was young. It got deeper though too. He stood at 6"1 being taller than him mom who was only 5"6 He wore his normal black tee shirt his tan colored slightly muscular arms being shown. Those light blue jeans on his lower torso. He did not wear that blue jacket anymore he just wore casual clothing. His messy black hair being pushed down by a black cap he was wearing on top of his head. That pokemon belt not being around his waist anymore, as obviously it did not fit anymore, he never bothered to get a new one. His pokeballs were just in the pocket of his jeans, no big deal. He can just tell which pokemon was inside by feeling the pokeball with the fingertips of his hand. He looked down towards his mom, as he basically towered over her. He was taller and he had a wider and bigger body frame than she did. 

"You welcome Ash." She responded in that comforting tone she always had in her voice. She made a smile on her face before she went o the stove in the kitchen and flicked it on, where a fire was lit for her to cook some breakfast. She placed one of those metal frying pans over it as she poured batter on it, looks like they are going to be having pancakes today.

The yellow-white envelope tab was opened as he removed the little maroon gel that was on it, which prevented it from being opened [They use it on old envelopes, maybe you have an idea of what I am talking about now] The envelope opened as the white paper was seen inside. He took it out and read it, it was typed on that typewriter though and it had no signature, but still he let his emotions control him, which made him think that Misty actually wrote it. It did not even sound like her that much as he saw how she sent letters, but who cares. It says as it was from Misty, so it must be from her! 

"Ash so what does it say. I remember that girl. She was very nice indeed, very nice to you. You guys seemed so close, it was too bad she wanted to be with her sisters when you offered her to stay with you and travel along with you. She was a nice traveling buddy I suppose?" Delia asked her son. She was his traveling buddy. Ash did offered her to be with him, as he did not know what he felt towards her, probably that eh loved her. Everyone knew that those two loved each other from the bottom of their hearts, but just never admitted it from being shy or scared or whatever reason that they had. They knew they loved the other, but they just worried about what the other would say. They did start off on the wrong foot, they both hating each other, barely speaking and at a time they were best friends and unseprateable

He stood there for a second looking at the letter. He was just in shock that she remembered him, she was the first one that he felt that he loved the one he eventually had a crush on. She was not a show off unlike some people he met. She always spoke her mind she was smart. She was not a kind of person just to do something stupid or something that she would regret, but that happens to everyone. She had an inner and outer beauty too, she was beautiful but never showed it off, she was just she. She was just, Misty.

Hesitating to his mom question, not saying anything because in shock, he finally did say it as he turned over to face her, "It is from Misty as you said. She invited me up to Mt.Mortar for the weekend, to have some privacy and just to catch upon things."

"Ash that's great! Wonderful news to hear for me and should for you. You were so close and so happy when you two were together, as friends I mean. Go Ash, it is okay that you leave me here; I have Mimey as company as usual. I want you to be happy with her as you lost your friendship with her because of your fame." It was true; he lost all of his friends and all connections towards them because he was famous. In the beginning of course they continued to stay around him, but he did not know what handle fame so he just cracked and got all of his friends to leave him, as none of them wanted to hurt him and they all got the feeling that just being around him that he was. When you're in fame you have no privacy, he did not know that so he got rid of the only ones who cared about him because of fame. It was his fault he was not with Misty right now, the one he feels some sort of special bond with. It was his fault, no one else's'. He knows that he of course blamed himself. Even though complaining gets you nowhere in life except to get yourself pity.

"You sure you want me to go. You know I want to go, but I never see you, so that's why I was sticking around here to spend time with you."

"You're my son, I will see you for my whole life. You have five great and most experienced years to tell Misty about. Go Ash I want you to go. But I should not be forcing you too, I would think you want to go." Why was he trying to prevent himself from going? This is Misty they are talking about; he has not seen her in five years. Usually they would be jumping up and down about it, but he probably still feels sorry of what he has done to her.

"Alright mom I will go! I want to go badly! It just took me a little bit to think it all out, thanks mom! But it's on Saturday so I can spend the week with you!"

(***)

"Misty like why are you like look so like sad like why?" Daisy asked her younger sister as they were in the Cerulean Gym, in the sleeping quarters, which was a restricted area except for the four sisters. Eight years ago from today is when the two met, as I mean Ash and Misty of course. They met eight years ago from today, which is amazing, but the bad thing though is that the two are not friends any longer, their friendship broke off five years ago when Ash went through a total emotional breakdown. That was probably the worst time that was ever in Mistys' life, imagine the one who you loved, as she knows she loved Ash with all of her heart, she did not care about the dumb bike they broke, that happened she thought because of fate. They were suppose to be together for their lives and be happy and love each other with all of their hearts. She always thought of the title of being a test of their love and friendship, and apparently she thinks she failed, as they could not work through it. They tried and tried, well she tried with him, but he couldn't he was too stressed with the fame, and the media. Ash brought it out the hardest on her…if he could take that out of his life then they would, guaranteed.

"This is the day when ---" She hesitated for a moment as her blue cascade color eyes began to dilate with tears. The salty droplets of tears rolled down her cheeks, as she just suddenly started to cry, "This is when ---" She sniffled for a second so she can actually talk. It is hard to talk about, the one who you loved, the one who you thought you may have a chance to spend your life with, "When I met Ash!" She just shouted as she fell onto the ground in tears. Her voice had a tone of pain in it and suffering that tone of care and softness gone in that sentence as it is usual sweet o hear when you hear her talk, but now its not to hear or see her like this.

Daisy looked at her, she had to try and comfort her little sister, it is a older siblings job to help the younger one as they are suppose to be more wise and experienced, but this is Daisy! 

"Misty, after the way he like treated you, then you should not like care what he like does! Go on like Misty and it is good for you're like sake! How about that other boy, he was sort of like cute, like his name was like…" Daisy said being interrupted by Misty with the name. This is not going on too well as they can obviously tell. 

"I never felt that way towards Brock, Daisy! And Ash is not a scum I loved him, Daisy! I loved him, just because you can get any guy you want doesn't mean I act like a whore like you and try to get any guy that looks cute!" Definitely not going on well now. A fight is going to occur now, Daisy did not ever have a boyfriend for a long time, true and she can get any guy she wants with some seducing, but does that make a whore just for being able to do like that? We all know she is not saying this out of jealousy as why would someone want to be jealous of a blonde ditzy valley girl. Well no one would wan tot be jealous of her, Misty loved Ash. It took a lot of courage just to say what she did, even if it had offensive remarks in it.

Daisy just stood there in shock, she made an offended expression on her face with also showing she was angry, she definitely did not like what Misty said towards her. Misty was always away on her journey with Ash, she did not know Daisy as well as she thinks she does.

"Misty! You don't like knowing me like at all while you like chasing a guy you can like never like get! At least I know like my options unlike you. I know like what I want and I like am going to like get it. You just like stay in your dreamland like with the people you like have a crush like on. Don't call me a whore when you have absolutely no romance in your life and you are eighteen years old!" Daisy shouted fighting back to her younger sisters siblings always fight. It is a known fact that all siblings cannot go along for at least a week without some sort of argument between them, even if it is for about a minute or so or it takes dozens of minutes, it does not matter. These two are sisters and completely different, they have completely different point of views of whom they want and when they can admit they love someone.

Misty just growled in response to Daisys' statement. She did not even bother to listen to her. She turned around, shoulder length hair, which was right now in a pony tail flowed behind her and set in its usual spot. Her cascade blue eyes showing hatred, those glossy lips being bit by Mistys' pearly white teeth standing at her full height of 5"10 wither her chin up, trying to show she was offended and did not care. The seashell necklace around her neck making a little rattle noise as the shells hit against each other softly as she stomped out of the room. Her feet made a thump as they hit the yellow floor just like how they are in the pokemon center. On her upper body she wore a little blue tube top, this revealing her creamy skinned arms and her stomach. On her lower torso she wore the normal blue shorts that she wore when she was traveling along with Ash, except these were more of a darker shade. 

She opened the wooden door and threw it opened, she stomping down the hallway, which lead towards the outside. In her tracks she stopped seeing the mailboxes for each one of them, the mailman placing a letter in her mailbox, there was four mailboxes, one for each sister.

Those eye lids opened and closed a few times as she blinked looking that she got mail, she never really gets mail. She did not get important mail when she got mail. She hoped that this was important, maybe something form Ash! Each time she got ail, she prayed and prayed to herself in a whisper that one of them would be from Ash as an apology letter, she did her usual whispering of hope that one of them would be Ash, but one said it was from Ash, as it was Jessie and James' letter, but it said it was from Ash. So it was a letter from him, but not by him. 

Glancing at her mailbox having mail, she just hesitated looking at it, why though? She told herself as she raced over to the mailman to get the mail, "I'm misty, this is my mail!" She told him, as everyone recognized her when she said her name. She took the letter from the mailman's hand and opened it, it being just like the envelope that Ash received earlier this morning. She was happy, she saw it was Ash, she jumped up and down in happiness, finally he remembered her. She was too scared to send him anything, not knowing if he ever forgave her for all the things that she done to him in the past, as it all went up to her on that final day of their friendship and just hit her just like she was ran over by a truck.

"Ash you sent me a letter, finally, this is the day I have been dreaming about for a long time." Misty mumbled to herself as she opened the letter taking out the white piece of paper and unfolding it, reading it, just like how Jessie typed it up. She never got a letter from Ash ever in her life; she was with Ash or hating Ash, either one. So she simply believed that this was from Ash and that this not a fraud, "Ash you love me too?" She whispered to herself reading the line over and over to herself 'I have to confess my feelings towards you' as this must mean that he loved her!

Misty days just went upside down! From being sad and depressed that she now knew that Ash hated her, well she thought and that there was no chance in her life that he actually would speak to her again or even admit to her that he loved her also! This was great for Misty, she got a rush through her body just thinking of when they meet on Saturday at 10:00, it is good it is only Wednesday so she can have time to pack and tell her friends that the one she loved is going to say he loved her back. Now she was happy. Feeling that Ash loves her, and that all this waiting is worth it, just wait until she finds out it was not even from Ash.

"I knew Daisy was wrong! Ash is not a scum, of course he is going to apologize to me for what pain he made me go through, I know he will. Ash is a great guy; it is more like him to apologize then to try to make my life harder than it is. I know he would not want me to feel any pain. I always felt special around him, we always struck together on his journey, and even through the times he said he was going to quit since of whatever reason. And yes she is a whore…" She never liked anyone speaking badly of Ash, not anyone or she would just flip on him or her and start to make an argument. People just know her to be such a drama queen, as she is one.Everyone knew that she felt something special towards Ash or she would not of done the actions towards him that she has done, gave hints or whatever.

"Once I see him again, my life will never be the same!"

(***)

Brock on the other hand got over of Ash a long time ago, once they broke off their friendship after a few months of grief he just pushed himself to get over it. His life was tough at a point and he just figured out how not to be in grief anymore, he just put himself in that sort of situation and just figured out that he probably would of done the same thing, so he did not complain about him breaking off their friendship. He was not even that close towards Ash anyways, of course they had their little talks about being a guy or some other issue that you just need to speak to someone of your sex too. But they did not hang around each other that most, he was not close to Misty either, they had there occasionally talk when they were sad or something, when they just needed a friend. His role out of the three was the more mature one, the older brother type, and the one you can talk too while doing anything. He was thankful he met Ash though as he was a good friend at times and he made him meet the love of his life, the one who he is now engaged too, Suzie. 

The two engaged ones were close to each other right now in the early morning, breakfast times. Brocks' dark tan muscular arms were hanging down from Suzies shoulders as her thin creamy skinned arms were around his neck. Brock stood at the height of 6"3 while Suzie was 5"10 Brock tilted his head down looking at her beautiful eyes with his. Uh… eyes [I don't know!]

Obviously the two are going to go into a lip lock right now… Oh wait too late. One of Brocks hands were the back of Suzie's head as he forced her lips towards hers as they collided, as they went into a compassionate kiss. Suzie forced her self closer up against Brocks' warm, tall, and muscular body. Their eyes stared into each other as they both looked happy. They opened their mouths occasionally slipping in their tongues showing more passion in their kissing, as it is French kissing [Why is it the French, they have trouble doing it right or something? xD] 

Finally, after which seemed like five minutes or something the two released from each other's grasp. Well their lips I mean, they still being close to each other, "Before you go anywhere you got to have breakfast first." Suzie told her husband to be, she looking up to him who only made a smile on his face in response.

"Who said I was going to leave before that." Brock responded as they separated from each other, well finally! Brock had his usual deep voice of when he was young and traveling with the trio. Obviously he was happy as smile was usually glued to his face. The two of them really loved each mother for them already to be living with each other in their own house and already had plans to get married. Suzie ran her small hands down Brocks chest and down towards his stomach, she feelings his muscles at her fingertips. They go down that red sleeveless shirt, which revealed his dark tan muscular arms. On his lower torso he wore cargo shorts, which went down towards his knee. His hairstyle was slightly the same, but a little shorter and not as geld up. 

"I will start breakfast now, do you mind getting the mail, Hun?" She asked looking at him, making those puppy dog eyes that you would just do anything for when you see them that cute and innocent look.

"No problem!" No problem getting the mail, only the fact that inside of it there is one letter from Misty saying that she loved him, but really what is the big deal about that. Only that he is engaged with a woman he loved and now he is going to find out that his traveling companion, Misty, loved him. It is good this I only a fraud letter, but will he know when they meet. Hm, you never know what is going to happen!

He exited the bedroom and went through the living room, kitchen not glancing at anything except to the door, which lead to the outside. Once the door opened the beams of the sun shined into the entrance of the house, it being a perfect day in Celadon City, no cars were passing down the little street that they lived on, with some neighbors, nine other neighbors on the block. A small block with a normal life in the country a nice house, nice neighbors, it being quiet and knowing everyone that is on your block. It is nice to know that, as they were outside of Celadon City actually in the country area. Not everyone preferred to be in the big city of Celadon and just have another apartment in another building. The county life here is far better than the city life, even though you are in the city. In the country areas you definitely need a car to go to the city and get some groceries, or do whatever errand you needed to do.

Just another normal day he thought with the usual bills or some telemarketing things, or some letter from some friend that they cannot see or possibly some fan mail for being the best pokemon breeders in the whole Pokemon World, which is such a great accomplishment. With those two as a team there is no reason that you would think that they would not be the best in the Pokemon World.

He opened the little door of the mailbox, which stood out pointing towards the road. There were a few letters inside, about half a dozen envelopes. He took them out and closed the mailbox. Looking through them as he walked down that paved way, which lead to the entrance of the house.

Once he saw the letter from Misty Waterflower he stopped, even though it was a fraud letter they did not know it at the time. He blinked his uh… eyes in curiosity as he opened the letter, which was just like the other two letters going to Ash and Misty. He crumbled up the yellow-white envelope in his hand once he took out the white piece of paper, which had the typed letter on it.

The letter was in his other hand, the envelope in the other. He began to read it as he stood on that paved road in shock reading what it said on it, which said 'I must confess something towards you' that must not be good, she loved him? Was his immediate reaction, as it would be anyone elses' there is actually no other explanation as if it says 'I must confess something to you' it then means it is something of loving. 

It past five years though since they even saw each other, why would Misty do this now, she was obsessed with him and then just suddenly want to see him to refresh her memory, it was a little bit fishy, he was beginning to think, but he should not miss the chance to see her, as she was a good friend to him and vice versa. Just to hear whatever this confession is it won't change his mind about marrying Suzie if she said she did love him. Did not matter to him, it was a little love a little crush you get many of these while you are a teen in your life, actually throughout your entire life that's a fact. They have at least one crush and one they were obsessed with.

"Odd that she is saying this now, I thought she loved Ash. She told me that a few weeks before Ash won the title." Brock mumbled to himself as he raised a brow in response reading it, "Maybe she just wanted to hide the fact that she loved me. Well it is on Saturday, so I have time to think of how I am going to let her down. She knows I am getting married, as she got an invitation, I know that. Does say before my Wedding, well whatever she says won't change my mind. Might as well go, even if I have to take a plane to get there." He was worried about what she thought towards him, he did not want her to feel any worse than she was. She knew she was in pain when Ash rejected their friendship and abused her emotionally, verbally, and mentally. He was there to comfort her to make her get out a little from her depression, but only she can get herself to be happy again.

Brock opened the white wooden door to the house, looking at Suzie over the stove; making scramble eggs, "Anything important today?" She asked Brock once she heard the door shut. She turned her head looking over to him.

"Well, there is this one that was for me…" He did not really want to tell Suzie about the letter, but he knew he had to be honest to her, to build a strong relationship you always need to be honest with your spouse, she still did not have an answer,

"Anything bad in it…?" She asked him as she did not get a immediate response, it was bad in some sort of way…but not really since the letter is fraud and I repeat that they have no idea it is that way

"Sort of. Not anything psychically, but it was from Misty Waterflower, you know her, remember when you met her?" That was over seven years ago, it is hard to remember someone when you met them that long ago and it was only through a course of a day, but he talked to her about it sometimes as examples for something… He also had pictures of the gang when they were young, but the newest one was when Ash won the title.

"The red-head who played with my Vulpix! I remember her; she is the one that believed that the outside mattered more than the inside. I found her very ignorant." Uh, he did not realty ask for her opinion on Misty, but it is good to know it anyways, I guess even if it is not a good one. 

"She has a crush on me, she use to love me and she wants to see me on Mt.Mortar on Saturday, so I am going to go. See how she is after five years of no communication except for the wedding invitation and its response." They both were hesitant as it was shocking news; no one says they love you without meaning it. I would not think so, unless they are a scum, a pimp, a whore or something that makes you sell your body, where you persuade your clients into believing of what they do is actually meaningful. 

"Only for the weekend… okay, but be safe, I don't want you to get hurt!"


	3. Misty's Dream

Trapped

Trapped

[Authors Note: School is mean and evil. I like it, but it is mean aned evil! It does not give me any free time to write my fictions that I love to write so much. I say if the chapters take long then blame my teachers for being a evil teacher! Well here is Chapter Three, tell me how you like it, don't worry the AAML will come into the story, I want to make it dramatic and not just some boring AAML with no plot! I am working very hard on this and to make it good, and not so confusing in a bad way! Well here it is, I hope you like the other two chapters that I wrote up! Let's start…]

Chapter 3 – The Dreams Of Love –

**Misty POV**

The sun was shining over the beautiful mountain of Mt.Mortar everything just seemed perfect. The birds were chirping, the water was silent there was no waves, nothing in disturbance. A light breeze, combing my hair back, standing there in that place in front of the mountain waiting for the one whom I always told myself I loved, the one who I always told myself whom I will spend the rest of my life with, the one who I was with for so many years, it being like I was clung to him always, the one who I spent three years with, went through thick and thin, but I lost him, I lost him just because of his fame. My life was shattered before my eyes as he pushed me away, I tried to comfort him, I came back to him like an boomerang wanting to help him, I hated seeming him this way, still I was pushed back away from him. I did not have the courage to take it again, I stopped going to him my dreams at night were shattered. My life just seemed to be wasted, all the emotions I had were just for nothing, all the work I did for him was for nothing, I am talking about the one whom I always dreamed about who I would meet up again and maybe my dreams would come true, this is, Ash…

"Where is he…?" I said becoming a little annoyed, my heart was racing, it was keep on beating he was late here, I know he would come, I know he would. He said he had something to tell me, he is not a little kid anymore, he is a man, he has his responsibilities, he would not lie about love, I know he would not lie about love, he was a kid when we first spoke of it, he still took it seriously, I loved him and he loved me, this being, Ash.

I checked my watch again seeing it past five minutes, it may have been only five minutes, but each minute seemed like a year, I waited long enough for the one whom I claimed I love. The one whom I told Brock about on the few occasions when we were down about how I would want my future to be like, thy all included one person, the same person, which seemed I spent my whole life with, Ash. [Authors Note: Anyone noticing I am ending each paragraph so far with Ash. o.o;]

In my mind it was the perfect day when I would have a reunion with him, but this day should just be dark as midnight and raining like a storm, this is how my emotions feel like when I do not have the one whom made my spirits raised when I got that letter from home, when I was depressed as ever as it seemed I was going through my own pit of darkness there being only one person who could of gotten me out of that and he did, Ash. 

"Ash where are you." I complained to myself again, picking up my slender wrist looking at my aqua blue watch, now it past ten minutes. My eyes were beginning to water, salty tears rolled down my tears as I was back in my depression, he was not here, he just played around with me like some toy, he would not do that, he knew me to well to play with my emotions, I know Ash.

My love was not here. He was not holding me right now in a hug, my lips pressed against him showing how much I loved and cared about him. His comforting arms around me making me feel all warm inside. Knowing that I would be safe and nothing would ever happen to me. Feeling like my life belonged to him, in his grasp in his control. As just this day, my life is in his possession he is going to choose if I am going to be with him. If I am going to marry him, have children with him, spend my life with him, and die with him, Ash.[Authors Note: Is the Ash thing a trend, I don't know, I am keep writing it at the end by like accident. x.x;;]

There he is! He came, my spirits just raised again. The sun just seemed to shine brighter once I saw him, the one whom wanted me to come here, to confess he loved me, this being Ash. My life just seemed to be restored in front of my eyes. The tears just stopped rolling down my cheeks and being produced by my eyes, my life just seemed to flip from being in my pit of depression to be happy and the sun shining over me just because I saw, Ash.

Closer and closer to came to me. He became more visible to me, he looked like just how I imagined it. Having that midnight colored black hair, but he did not just have it out there like he did in the days of when we were young and stupid. His hair was short, it was spiked up, not like Brock, but geld up. The bang under his eyes no longer them. A smile on his face showing that he cared that he saw me it showing his white perfectly straight teeth. Seeing his handsome slightly tanned face. Still, he did not dress that all great. He wore tan slacks on his lower torso, just normal tan slacks, who cared though. On his upper torso he wore a black shirt, which seemed to be tight on his broad body-frame, this making me able to see his muscles on his chest, stomach arms. His broad shoulders being visible, he was a handsome man now, just not some cute looking boy I had a crush on this was the matured, Ash.

"Ash!" I cried out in happiness, I could not control myself. I was just so happy my emotions were just controlling me now. He stopped in his tracks, his feet standing still on the freshly cut grass in front of the mountain. I ran to him in happiness, I just wanted to show how much I was happy to see him, Ash.

A few inches away from him I just leaped towards him, as he was about 6"1 or so, taller than I was then me being taller than him, as I was use to for a little while. His body collided with mine my arms were wrapped around Ashs' neck. My long slender creamy skinned legs wrapped around his waist. His arms I felt up against my hips as we just stood in a hug, not talking. I was just so happy that I could not explain my feelings in words, just because I saw the one who I knew once I saw him now that I will be with him, that I do want to spend my life with him, Ash. 

"Uh, sorry." I said, as I began to think that I was being to happy to see him, doing this way to soon. I was self-conscience when it came to what I did to him, but my emotions controlled me for most of the time making me just do stuff that I will regret, my biggest regret is leaving him, leaving Ash. 

"Hello Misty, nice to see you came." Ash said finally speaking, breaking the silence that he had towards me. I did not hear his voice in so long, five years to be exact, which just seemed like a lifetime. His voice changed too, it still had that bit of horsiness in it, but it got deeper too. [Authors Note: I know I broke the chain. xD]

What to say was just crossing my mind everything was just going through my mind of everything that I said towards him when we were close and when we were friends.

"It is great to see you too Ash." I said as I began to cry from happiness of seeing him, I held the tears back, not letting him see me cry, I never let him see me cry.It then hit me, the letter, just let him confess that he loves me already my heart was pounding that you would be able to see it stick out each time it beat, "You wanted me to come here, what is this about."

Okay, I am guilty of trying to make my self sound so clueless and so innocent, if he knew me he would know that he knows what he is going to say. He knows that I am very serious with love and I can detect when people were in love, I proved it in the past. I know that he knows that I know that he loves me. 

"Misty, you know why I wanted you to be here." He said with his teeth bared, a grin growing on his face. He wrapped his arms around my slender waist, and pushed me up against his muscular body frame. I felt so warm I felt his warm breath against my face.

Just as an immediate reaction I wrapped my arms around Ashs' neck and looked up to his face, whom was looking down towards me.

"I know what I am thinking, but is that what you are trying to tell me?" I asked, okay I am now feeling really embarrassed and stupid. My body just felt so tense, just being around him in this weird situation. He seemed to calm and relaxed like he knew what he was doing, but this is love here you never know what's going to happen.

"Yes, Misty, I had this bottled up in me since I ever met you, since that whole incident with the 'bike' ended, I love you… I know I never told you I don't take risks when it comes to love. What made me bring it up now? You ask, well just I think about you forever and my life is just hell without you… I need you…you need me…I love you…" He responded with some hesitation throughout the words, I could not blame him, saying something like that is hard.

Hearing what he said towards me did not make me stunned. I went up to my tippy toes as I made my head closer and closer to him, my lips combining with his making this into a kiss, this was my response I loved them. I felt a rush in my body of love, my life will never be the same again it will be better, no more dreaming about this, this will be reality!

I felt his warm lips against mine as I slipped my tongue through his lips and into his mouth. I closed my eyes in delight as if I was dreaming, all I did was concentrate on Ash, I did not care what else was happening in the world, only Ash mattered to me right now and right here.

My arms just continue to become more and more tiger against Ash's neck his arms around my waist became a tighter grip. I just picked up one of my feet in delight, as I always did this when I was in a passionate kiss, I did not care why. All the memories of the 'romantic' scenes with Ash entered through my mind, or every time where I could have been in his situation in the past instead of waiting so long.

Our lips were not in a lock anymore, but our lips were only a few centimeters away, I went back down to my normal height, "That is my response. Ash I love you too, I don't know why you had to leave me like the way that you did. I was in sorrow ever since."

His hand ran through my hair as he looked down at me in disappointment, it seemed that he did not want to mention this, "I am sorry for what I did, I was young then. I did not know anything I could not see the important things. I apologize for all the sorrow I have done, but I was just in much pain as you were. Forgive me…?" He looked down at me with concern in his eyes, he did seem sad at the thought of myself saying no, would I? HECK NO! 

"Ash I forgave you since it ever happened. It's okay!" I said quite confidently as I rested my head up against his shoulder, as I had it there for a few minutes actually before I mentioned it.

"Thanks Misty…I could never forgive myself if you did not accept my apology. I finally recognized that you were the person that got me ere, without you I would not even of been a trainer for as long as I needed to be to become a Pokemon Master. There would be no point of being what I am if I was not with the person that is responsible for it. The one I know I loved, which is you… You know how I am with being really bad at telling someone how I feel towards emotionally… you know what I mean!" Obviously he did not mature of how to explain himself, but that's Ash! "So we're tight?" Oh god… does he need to try and act like such a "guy"?

Once again his arms went around my waist as he just gave me a tight hug, a bit too hard, but it did not matter. I wrapped my arms around his chest as we just hugged, "Yes, we're tight." I said with a little giggle as I do not know why, I just did it. I always done stupid things, "I don't want this to end…" I whispered to him as I rested my head up against his shoulder, I felt so safe so protected. It was just like home ofr me. I just loved him so much, I did not want to be away from him for a second.


	4. Restless Night

Trapped

Trapped

(Authors Note: So Lucky I did this in a short period of time between chaoter three and chapter four! Now you notice it was in Mistys' POV and now it is in Ashs' I may do that a few times in the story, on any character as the whole chapter is based of them so it is just necessary for me to do that, well it is a smart idea! Now let's make this more confusing for all of us in this AAML, Trapped! This chapter is very important, as it explains the past a little bit, so it is not as vague as it is currently now!)

Chapter Four – The Restless Night –

**Ash POV**

The covers on my bed that gave me warmth was just annoying the heck out of me, I could not fall asleep since in two days was the big day, when I will see Misty… I just could not sleep thinking about all the memories I had about her in the course of three years, then she was a immature pre-teen and now she is a woman, "Damn covers!" I mumbled to myself as I just kicked frantically a few times, the covers going onto the dark blue carpet that covered the floor in my box shaped room.

"Misty, I cannot wait to see you…" I told myself as I stood up from my bed, being in my black pajamas looking out of my window at the midnight black sky the moon that stood up high in the sky shining a bright white down upon the little town of Pallet. The little lamp-post on the little sidewalks of Pallet being lit up a faint yellow, which was not that bright, but gave enough light to guide you home. 

An idea popped in my head of how to do to make the environment more comfortable, so I will be rested when I boarded the plane tomorrow that brought me to the place where Misty and I would meet, Mt.Mortar, "Just opened the window, some fresh air would do some good." I wrapped my hands around the window still as I pulled it up, the window opening. Fresh air entered the room in a silent slight breeze, cooling my room up.

"3:45…" I looked at the clock, which read that time, "Why go back to sleep, I can go to bed on the plane." Of course I can just go to bed on the plane, the ride was for like ten hours or something, it was a huge plane ride that was over ten thousand miles. This whole situation with Misty was just making me feel all tensed up, as I did not know what to say when she asked me a certain question, I know she is going to ask me about my whole time of depression when I got the title for being the best Trainer out there… 

What makes me feel less tensed up and more relaxed? I asked myself in the back of my head, as I moved my head back and forth looking for something that I can do that can make the time fly by.

Aha! Now I know what I can do, which can make me feel more comfortable, I always found it a hobby and I enjoyed doing it, duh that is why it is a hobby. This is just making me repeat myself this situation is just so weird that I don't really even know how to handle it. Just suddenly I get a letter from Misty, the one whom I felt feeling towards her in attraction at once in my time, suddenly five years later wanting to see me, it was very weird, but this is Misty here, she is not just some ordinary girl who does everything so plainly, maybe she was depressed or maybe just on purpose. I do not really care since I get to see her! 

I bent down a little bit being able to hold the switch of my lamp in my fingertips, I flipped it, and now suddenly the room, in which I have been in for hours sleeping, dreaming about that day with Misty was lit up. My eyes winced in an immediate action, as they were adjusted to the darkness and suddenly with the light coming into your eyes it makes them hurt from the sudden adjustment, which makes your eyelids trap your pupils from staring into the light. (Authors Note: Something like that, my science teacher told me once, but he is a big goof. I am no scientist, so if I am wrong then just tell me. o.o; I am only 13 years old! I am not smart in all the complicated ways of science! )

My eyes were finally adjusted to the light after a few seconds, as it does not take a long time for them to be adjusted. The book laid on the counter top of my desk was just there, I always wrote in there about my past, and how I feel. It was a very personal book I let no one else read it, even if I had to risk my life fighting for it. Dozens and dozens of pages in the book were about Misty and how I felt towards her at the time, it saying what I would want to say and do to her at the moment, but of course I never did it as I never had the courage. 

The book was not some fancy thing, on the front of it was a picture of myself imprinted into the front of the journal, and okay so it is a little bit fancy. It had some fancy ring designs around the main attraction of the front, which is the picture of course. It was a dark blue color, except for the designs and pictures, which were a gold. On the top of it in some fancy cursive writing saying, 'Ash Ketchum' there was a golden strap in the book, this being used for a bookmark of what page you are currently writing on. 

"This will make me feel better." I told myself as I sat in the brown leather chair, looking forwards towards the mahogany brown desk. I had this for five years, and been using it for that long as I got this a few days after I won the title of being a Pokemon Master, the book was actually huge like a dictionary, I have no idea why, it was just that way. Well, at first I barely wrote it in it, but now I write in it like everyday, sometimes more than once.

I opened the book, forgetting to book mark that page which I was currently on, making me flip through all the pages. The pages of the book stopped turning as I stopped looking at a picture I glued into one of the pages, it being a picture of the three of us, well it use to be, Misty, Brock, and myself. 

**Flash Back**

Voices of questions were heard from the door, as I was inside the living room of the little house we rented actually got to live in provided by the Pokemon League while I participated trying to win the title of Pokemon Master, it was over of course and I won. 

"When will they stop and just shut up!" I pleaded out loud to Brock whom was also in the room, while Misty was just browsing somewhere, like I care…? Voices of questions were coming through the door as reporters were shouting them at the top of their longs, the blinds were closed, but still flashes were seen through them as the photographers of the tabloids was trying to get a picture of myself.

Sure, fame was good for a little while, like the first week or so when you want to make everyone jealous aned you just enjoyed to get the attention, but now it was just so annoying that I could not handle it anymore! I was only thirteen and I got way to much, I am just suppose to hold my title while training and being in school, like a normal kid, not being surrounded by all these people and always being followed. 

"Ash, relax, you've been tense for the last week or so, it is not good to be so tense. Just relax and be happy that you accomplished your dream, just get the idea of the paparazzi always following you out of your head just ignore them and live a normal life, take it how a actor usually does." Brock suggested to me, like he knew how to handle fame he was just stupid unknown breeder, who I always complimented because I did not want to hurt his feelings, not like he is ever going to get famous, oh please. 

The emotions running through my brain could not just let me forget that I was a famous person now who accomplished something way before anyone else has done something like this, I am not normal anymore and I won't ever be normal again! How could I not be tense, I cannot just be myself anymore, this is just like my life was ruined! My friends are always going to get annoyed too like I was dragged THEM into the mud, when it is I who has to go through all of this annoyance, all the time!

"Brock, you just try to live a normal life when you become something famous, like you ever will! I don't need your help, as you were never useful to me! You did nothing towards me except try to make it easier to me, which I consider cheating! I don't need your help to get anywhere in my life Brock! So go out and be pathetic trying to look for girls!" I shouted at him, I just could not hold in what I was thinking anymore I had to spit it out. He was just being so annoying I don't care how he thinks of me now! I need to be alone!

"Ash calm down…"

"Don't tell me what to do! I will do whatever I want to do and whatever you say won't make me do anything threaten me I don't care! Just leave me alone and don't try to argue back with me, as you are just to make of a wimp to have some courage and be alone to follow your own dream! There is no reason why you should be with me, as I did not want you with me ever since I learned your pathetic obsession with woman! You are only a distraction! Leave me alone!" I don't' care what he does in his life, I just cannot handle having people around me all the time! I need some damn privacy so I can think, but with this moron always around me I cannot think about anything or have some privacy as he just acts like my shadow and follows me around everywhere!

"If you think of me that badly then I should leave. I should of left a long time ago, never get involved with you." Okay, okay like I care?

"I don't care just get out!" He began to walk as I walked to him and pushed him out of the door, shutting it closed as he left out, to express my anger, "Just shut up!" The paparazzi immediately started to spill questions out towards me and taking pictures like mad, I held the sides of my head with my hands and just sat on the couch.

I put my elbows up against my knees, as I tilted my head down, being through such annoyance by this whole thing of fame, I am just thinking that it is not even worth it anymore.

**End Of Flash Back**

Tears began to form in my eyes, as I just stared at the picture, the instant memory of how I lost my best male friend, Brock just in the first week out of my fame. I put my fingertips on the picture as I ran it down it, all of the memories of the good times I was with them, which was basically every day, or every time that we beat Team Rocket.

My eyes concentrated on the thirteen-year-old female on the right of myself, whom was of course in the middle as it was basically a picture of myself with my friends, "What I did to you Misty, I don't think I will ever forgive myself for, as it is far worse than I did than anything else in my life, including now…" 

A tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto the picture, it landing right between Misty and I. I just looked at the picture as the whole memory of how I discontinued our friendship towards each other, the possibility that we could have been together, far more than just best friends, more than just arguing people that she just followed me for her 'bike' that I broke, but it is obvious as I think about it now that it was not about that.

The memory of how the whole controversy of how I got rid of Misty immediately rushed into my head right after I thought about how I got rid of Brock…

[Authors Note: I left a little bit of a cliffhanger, not a huge one, unless you are a complete addict towards this story and you just want to strangle me right now for not posting up the flash back of Misty, but I promise I will something in this story, but when… I wrote this on the day of the terrorist attacked the WTC and Pentagon, I will like you to just take a second of your time and just think how much of a tragedy this is to all the people related to the victims of this. 

I live in Manhattan actually and I had to leave school around 11:00 or so and I have none tomorrow, which mean I can put up chapter 5 up sometime this week! That is not the point I see a cloud of smoke out of my window still, as my friends' dad may be dead, as there was no word from him as he was at the Pentagon, well going there. He was taking a plane there to DC at the exact time the airline was hijacked, it may have been his flight, but we are unsure if it is yet. So…just take a second out of your time and just think about how much people have to go through just because of four hijacked planes…[b] **I am dedicating this chapter to my friend Justin, whose dad is probably dead or very wounded right now, as I hope that you hear from him soon.**]


	5. Breaking Up

Trapped

Trapped

(Authors Note: I only got to write this so quickly since the destruction of the Twin Towers, it is sad to see them no longer as I never really got to look at them everyday, but this city seems so quiet and empty now since this happened. The city will always be wounded because of this as one of our main attractions many businesses were destroyed just because of terrorist that are too much of a coward to show themselves. We will always remain a strong city in pride and get along with our lives, as I will. If you were a victim I hope that you will recover from all the pain you will have to go through. **I am dedicating this chapter to all the victims and families of the WTC and Pentagon tragedy**) -* This whole chapter is a flash back *-

Chapter Five – Broken Inside –

**Flash Back**

"Ash…please don't do this to me. I don't want to go away from you, I know this is tough on you, but please Ash I don't want to leave you to deal with all of this pain. Please, Ash let me help you get through this, like I have in the past." Misty said, hesitating on some parts to trying to prevent the tears to be released from her dilated eyes. Tears were already rolling down her cheeks, as that usual smile on her face, was no longer there as it was a smile upside down. She picked up her arm and placed it on Ash shoulder, still trying to convince him, "Ash don't try to get rid of all the one's who care about you, we are the ones who will help you, pain will only come from the both of us if you want me to go, you already threw Tracey and Brock out like some rag dolls, but I am going to be harder, Ash…"

Ash did not even notice all the pain Misty was already going through seeing that their friendship will be no more, just because from the fame, a young person sometimes cannot handle fame, people cannot handle fame, maybe Ash was not the kind of person that can just tolerate all the chaos around him always. In weeks though, the media was lighten up and his life will seem a little bit more 'normal' as the "New Trainer Takes Role Of Pokemon Master" articles in the tabloids would not be as popular, as it may be just considered 'Old News' 

"Misty get out of my life already! I told you to get out of my face I never even cared about you! My feelings towards you are nothing trash is more valuable to me than you are! All you do is make the situation worse!" Ash shouted to his teenage ex-best friend Misty, taking her hand in his and throwing it back at her.

Inside though, Ash did feel something special towards her, not to long ago, maybe love? Now with this entire media that special feeling towards her faded day after day, until he felt nothing towards her, now it is he just trying to keep his sanity.

"I know you don't mean that, at least I don't think you do. Ash, don't make this entire fame make you say something you regret, as you have enough to regret already. I don't want to leave you, please don't make me…" Misty continued to plea as she rubbed her thrown hand with her other, as Ash apparently squeezed it while throwing it, now trying to cause her physical pain.

Tears continued to trickle on the wood floor where Misty stood, her cascade eyes just staring at Ash, they showing how much pain she was going through, just by the look on her face. Ash still, showing no sort of pain by the expression on his face, just there looking at her with a glare in his eyes, as if he was not even like…living.

"I mean every last of word of it Misty! I know I do! I will have no regrets this is the truth! Deal with it, you little cry baby! Wa, wa, like I care you are crying." He said sarcastically to Misty at the end, in the beginning through all in Ash mide was the objective of getting her away from him, trying to force himself to believe what he is saying, but he didn't, still he hid his emotions somehow. He grabbed her arm and yanked it towards her, almost pulling it out of the socket from the sudden surprise, "Now get out of my life!" He said it in his new tone, which he talked to everyone badly, a deep voice with a glare in his eyes as they were widened from the usual point they were usually opened. He pressed his hand against Misty creamy skinned skinny arm, making it turn red a bit. He raised his other hand to Misty, this meaning he was now giving her a physical threat, obviously now he is going insane.

Misty just continued to cry, more rapidly now as he arm was now grabbed and was physically being threatened now, by then she was just being emotionally beaten up, "Ash let go of me." She pleaded to her male companion, the one she thought she loved, obviously that passion just was teared apart, along with her heart. She never thought of her self saying this, but she did for this all to end, she could not mentally and emotionally take this anymore, it was just to painful that no one no would be able to take this. Ash was just acting like he was not even living, that he had no emotions, no heart, nothing in his body…just something on the outside, "Let go of me and I will leave you; forever, okay?" She said as the word 'forever' just echoed throughout her head as she just mentioned it to her friend, the one she loved, no longer. 

Misty could not even manage to sniffle to keep the tears in now, she just cried and cried as she looked into Ash's eyes with innocence in hers. Her body seemed to go more pale at the thought of leaving the one she loved, knowing the one who you would be with forever, the dream shattered just made her think of her as there is no point of living anymore, her mind flowing with negative thoughts like she will never get married, never have children, have no one to love, and most importantly **have no happiness** in her life. Her heart was like it was broken into many pieces, just by this one little experience that the two went through, their friendship/love could not even survive this… Misty knees buckled, as it felt for her that she could not even stand anymore, she could not support herself standing up anymore. She just wanted to collapse on the ground and cry and cry until she is asleep…in her mind thinking that this is just a possible nightmare.

Ash made that smirk that Gary always had glued on his face once he heard the words that Misty seemed to spoke, crying word after word she said it, as he felt that he was falling down a little, as Misty was basically collapsing onto the floor as she mentioned this. Those emotionless eyes looking into her eyes pleading for this not to even be happening, that it does not have to end up like this. That dumb smirk on his face, that Gary always did, that showed tat he won, that he was higher than everyone else, it just seemed so emotionless and just so plain…evil! (Authors Note: Not to offend Gary lovers, who just love this face. He is fine, just using him as an evil example here, don't flame me just because of this!)

After all this pleading, saying that she won't leave him and more threats put onto the floor each time she refused to leave the one, whom she thought she will always love, it was over, she gave up, she let Ash fall into his own depression, in his own little pit of emotionless acts towards her, when she thought he would never abandon her, when it seemed like those two would never leave side by side. Misty falling into a heartbroken depression, this was not a simple crush on Ash, this was an **obsession** with how much she **loved **him. (Authors Note: I put some things in bold, meaning it is very – very important thought or feeling, underline for the same thing too, but something unimaginable is more likely to be underlined.)

Who knew that Ash was able to hold all the thoughts about Misty in his head, all the times they were together having fun. Even the arguments were like miniature flirts, between the two. People said, 'If you argue a lot it means you care about each other' about those two, as many believed they were in love, but just never confessed it, but wouldn't true love be able to let this situation be able to be passed through? 

"Okay Misty, leave now." He said letting go of her, as it seemed he was about to cry as he closed his eyes, he changed his tone of voice as now it was monotone, just like how Sabrina's was when they spoke to the trio. Ash took a step back away from her, letting her leave. His eyes remained closed, due to the fact that he did feel something towards her, he could not see Misty leave.

Misty did not bother to say any last words, as in her mind she thought it would not even help her defense if she bothered to speak to him, what would that do? Only pain, was her only answer as she said many things towards him, some in a sort of confession of how much she cared about him, just getting all these threats must of showed Ash how much Misty cared for him, even all the time it looked like she wanted to cut his throat off. All the arguing, all the times they were in not speaking terms, it was just a cover up of how much the two loved each other. 

She noticed his eyes were closed as she continued to cry, thinking that he did not even care that she was going to leave any second, once she gets all of this information through her head. Everything, all of this arguing all of this scolding and all of these acts of wanting to be a recluse just happened so quickly, a week ago or so he was happy with his good friends taking a picture in happiness, they having a celebration dinner, and now this…It was the complete opposite as he wanted to tear his best friends from his life, while sitting in a corner alone eating some food, no one to share all this fortune with, only himself.

"Bye…Ash…" Misty slowly mumbled out loud to herself and the male she was addressing Ash, still nothing came from him, no response, nothing… 

Misty looked at Ash for one time a deep concentration as she just looked at him for a second, silence in the room, not a single thing to disturb the two, the media seemed to leave the area, as it was late around eleven or so, the time after they finished dinner with his total tantrum, which seemed hours. 

The door creaked as Misty opened it slowly, still wanting Ash to jump up and run to her saying, 'Misty, wait I don't want you to leave. I love you… I don't know what is wrong with me, please help me Misty. I love you…I don't want you to leave, help me get myself out of this crisis!' or something related to that, all she wanted was the silence in the room, none of the two voices speaking to be broken by the make saying stop. Just something that she will love, know that there is still that little ten-year-old Ash inside of him, not this new Ash that does not even seem like he was living.

One person remained in the rented house now, no one there to guide him, no one to protect him, no one to be with. Only to be with him regretting his whole life, questioning everything in his life, just because of this fame, what was the point of it if he was going to get rid of the ones who got him this far… What was the point of having fame if you have no one to share it with…? There is no point to be with fame if you cannot share it with someone else, it is the plain truth, being alone while with all the media just makes you go insane, having no one, except yourself…

"Bye…Ash, I will always remember you, when you were a good guy." Misty told herself as she let her hand off of the back of the door, actually the front as it opened leading them into the house.

Wasn't Misty always known as a strong woman? People always saw her barrier, but could Misty or even any woman be able to handle all of this pain when they knew someone so long and had such passion towards her.

"I have to get over this…leave here…just seeing things, which remind me of him will get me to be more depressed than I am." Misty said closing her eyelids as the tears still escaped through here eyes as she continued to cry, she took a bold step away from the house, as it was a big step for her, just to leave Ash…she left the one whom she had passion for, the one she wanted to be with, Ash…

(Authors Note: I know, this chapter is really short, I am sort of depressed from all the pain from the WTC and the Pentagon issue, so you know I could not concentrate on this so much, as my eyes were glued to the television as I wrote this. Okay, no it was not, but I was depressed, which I think made this Chapter show so much emotion from Misty, not from Ash as I tried to make him seem rather lifeless in this chapter. Sucks that he was such a mean person right, please tell me how you think of this chapter, as this is like the best one yet that I've ever written in my like whole life of writing… well, maybe.) 


	6. A Special Someone

Trapped

Trapped

(Authors Note: Wow, I am writing these chapters quite quickly, as I did three in the last week, since the whole…issue, as I just do not want to talk about it. I hope you liked the last chapter, as I loved writing that one so much and hopefully you will like this one and I can live up to your expectations for this one, as I just randomly wrote it, I get a character and somehow I finding myself writing like crazy. I know, they did not even meet yet, but I am sure by Chapter 10 or so that they will leave to meet or actually met already. Still, I find this chapters great when I read these over and thank you for my fantastic readers who has been telling me how wonderful this fiction is and supporting me to keep on writing! So let me stop talking and you can start reading the actual important stuff! ^.^)

Chapter 6 – That Special Someone –

"Misty, it has past so long, I am pretty sure that you forgive me by now, I was just a monster then. I had no idea what I was doing, I felt controlled, and I was just under a lot of stress. You know that you are a special person towards me and if I could of prevented doing what I did, I would of, so sorry Misty, I truly am." Ash said practicing what he was going to say towards Misty once they meet in two days. He looking at himself in the bathroom as there was a human-sized mirror on the back of the bathroom door. All Ash was concentrating now was just getting her forgive him for what he done in the past, as it is still on his mind and of course he is guilty about it.

Ash rolled his eyes once he murmured that little speech to himself. He knew that he always sucked at explaining his actions and what he done with out get so embarrassed that he just stopped himself and started all over, he was not the public speaker time mainly because he sucks at writing speeches.

"That was horrible! Let me think here…" Ash said as he began pacing circles in the bathroom still, people just seem to pratice their speeches in the bathroom (A/N: I do. My one speech ever that I announced in front of the middle school! I know you are so jealous. J/K)

"Misty, I know that I put you through so much pain for the actions for what I have done, but I got to tell you that I was in a lot of pain too, probably equal----" 

He just flapped his forehead with his hand, "That just makes me sound selfish at the end! I have no idea how much pain she went through…"

"How much pain did she go through when we broke apart, I even heard her crying from outside…Why was I such an idiot then?" Ash said beginning to shout, almost waking up her mother who was sleeping only a few doors down, "I know not to do that again."

With some more pacing in his bathroom in circles, nothing being on his mind as he just had no idea what to say to Misty in a apology from when they actually met again.

'What is she going to say when she meets me?' Ash asked himself, as he exited the bathroom and went back to his room, making a speech did not seem to get him anywhere. He might as well pace in his bedroom than in a narrow bathroom.

"You know, when I lost Misty, I felt a lot of pain too! She was special to me…more than just friends, I know that, but I was stupid to let her go, my life would have been so much better if she spent it with me, but being the idiot that I am I had to just get rid of her. If she loved me though, wouldn't she just do whatever she can to keep me or if I actually loved her wouldn't I be able to control my actions." Ash asked himself as he went back in his seat and turned to a new page in his journal.

'Misty – That special someone' was written in cursive on the top of the page, he underlined it, as that showed it was an important page. 

Misty, when I was a young child, just a few weeks over ten years old when I met Misty, I thought she was an annoying girl, all she did was complain and complain about that bike that I accidently broke trying to save my best buddy, whom I still love in that brotherly way, Pikachu. I felt nothing special towards her and I knew that she did not love me back either, so we were just two people whom hated each other traveling just because of a dumb bike breaking. When I first saw her, my first impression was that she was a kind and caring person, sweet on the inside and outside, someone whom you would just have fun being around. Also I thought Misty was kind of cute, just never bothered to tell her that she was, because I did not want to know her response, maybe she would say that I look cute back?

Why would I care of what she thought about me, I was only and she were only immature ten year olds… We argued and argued and just stepped off on the wrong foot, actually maybe I just stepped on her foot, which is worse than just starting off bad. 

Days and days later, we became close, as she was the only human I had contacted with and vice versa. We just pushed off the topic about the bike and just got to know each other, a good thing too, if I was going to be with her until I get the money, as I intentionally planned to get because I hated her at the time, I would want to become her friend, why not?

I knew she cared about me when she said, 'To defeat Brock do you want to use my water pokemon' she wanted me to accomplish my dream., I thought that was a caring act from her, as if she just hated me, she would not care how many times I lost, just as long she got what she wanted her bike. Maybe that girl who I thought she was is actually her. When she wanted to help, I think it was the first sign of me getting a crush on her.

When I got to know that nice heart inside of her, I knew she was a great person! She was beautiful on the outside and in the inside I felt something towards her, love. I met all these girls like Giselle who was just a self-centered person, I having a crush on them from looks, because I was dumb enough to think that the outside counts, now of course I know better.

She never did give me signs though that she even loved me, which just made me keep all the secrets inside, my emotions towards her bottled up in my heart, not able to show my passion. I think keeping my emotions in was one of the hardest things that I had to do while I was with her…for those three years, which at times were just so hard emotionally and just so hard mentally. I got through it though, not the way I wanted too, I have many regrets, but I did accomplish my dream

Did I really risk my chance with being with Misty by what I have done? She never said that she loved me, so she left without that much force by m,e, but she did give me a fight! Was that a fight of love, or just a fight of friendship? All I can tell now, is that she cares, and that is all that matters. 

I wonder if she knew that I loved her, I was a little bit obvious at times when I became protective or her in general. I hope not after seeing how at a moment I am so compassionate and sweet to her and next I am a blood- thirsty monster that wants to leave her to be eaten by the hungry dogs.

If I loved her, I can't get this off my mind then how could I let her go so easily? If I truly did love her then wouldn't I be able to stop her from leaving me, for all this time and now we are going to see each other again and I have absolutely no idea what to say to her:

Misty, I let you go easily in the past. I always felt something so special to you, but I was an idiot, I just let you go by that and I want to tell you that I am truly sorry for what I have done to you, I know that you must of went through a lot of pain knowing that I was your best friend just kicked you out like that, making you question everything about friendship and trust. All I know is that I probably made your life horrible just because of how much of a selfish person I am. I hope that you can forgive me for what I have done and we can make this just the past and become good friends again. I would not be able to live with, myself if I knew that you were always going to think of me as a jerk, as you know how I am, you know the kind of person that I am, you are a very special person to me Misty just forgive me, that is all that I am asking for you.

"That is something to say towards her, I will just say that as I am just thinking of stuff over and over again and nothing new is coming to me, so I will just say this and hope that she will forgive me for what I have done. Well I hope she does, I need to go to sleep now so I can be well rested for the big day tomorrow." Ash mumbled to himself as he placed his hand on the side of the page and yanked it a little the page being ripped from the book. He folded it into a little square and put it in his pants pocket that he will be wearing tomorrow, just right now he is wearing pajamas. 

Ash went on his bed and tucked himself under the covers, his eyes still being opened he looked at the ceiling, just thinking, putting his head on his crossed arms that was on the back of his head that he used as a pillow, "Night Misty." Ash whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

(Author Notes: Please review when you read it! It will only make the fiction better for you readers, if you want to e-mail me then just do that at **[_fireyarcanine@hotmail.com_][1]** or if you want to IM me then IM me on AIM on **Vindictivesin** or on MSN with my hotmail address! Or on Yahoo on **Brave Arcanine**

Hope you liked it! Bye bye! Flames are always welcomed, if they are constructive!)

   [1]: mailto:fireyarcanine@hotmail.com



	7. Thoughts

Trapped

Trapped

(Authors Note: Sorry for this Chapter coming out later than I thought it would, even when I had a day off, but I have other fictions that I am writing so I always need to work on them so people do not pronounce them 'Dead' Well the highly anticipated Chapter Seven is here so please enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW of how YOU THINK! Your comments will only make the fiction better. If you have suggestions, comments, flames you can always IM me on **Vindictive Sin** on AIM on MSN: **[fireyarcanine@hotmail.com][1]** you can also e-mail me on that address! And Brock is back staring in this chapter for all of those people who wanted to see Brock. : Glances over at a few people. : )

Chapter Seven – Thoughts About Her –

***Brock's POV***

Suzie put the pancakes on two plates and carried them over to the Breakfast Nook, where she placed one in front of me and across from myself where she will be sitting, I guess.

"Thanks!" I immediately said, as she sat in her chair at the nook, I felt like not even talking for some reason just to think of the letter I got earlier today (Authors Note: I know time is jumping and jumping for the characters once they meet it will remain the same time with ALL of them, finally to get out of all of this confusion.)

Suzie just smiled back at me response as she picked up her fork and knife, which were beside the plate and began to dig in no her food. I looked down at mine, as I just did not feel like doing anything except think.

"Just asking." Suzie began to speak as she gulped down a bit of her breakfast, "How do you even know that she means it?" 

How does she mean it? Is she questioning if it is even real the letter, OI know it is typed a little weird, but I do not think that someone would do fraud they can go to jail! 

Misty was a very special friend to me, as I spent three years of my life with her, just her and Ash not having any other deep conversation with everyone else. 

In my mind she was pretty attractive physically and from the inside. Late at nights we had deep conversations with each other about how we think of the opposite sex sometimes it was actually pretty funny and started to fool around until it got a it to far got too tired and just fell asleep.

I would suppose Misty had a crush on me while on the journey. We always went to dance clubs together when Ash was doing some training somewhere – we spent a lot of time together, more than her and just Ash. 

One night while talking about our past loves…

***Flash Back***

Misty and I were in her tent just talking, a lantern on the side of us making it light up. We were into a conversation of love, that we usually had every other week.

"Brock, I loved Ash you know. He was a special guy to me and I kept on telling him that he was more than just a fiend. He was just to thick-headed to figure out that meant I loved him. He was just too much into his Pokemon training, if he just got his head out of Pokemon and towards me then we would not be as distant as we seem." Misty explaining to me as she whipped her cheeks and sniffled, as she was an emotional person she usually cried a lot in this topic from jus the depression.

"Misty, if he cannot see the special person that you are then you should not even try to get him. He is just in his training and when he is finds out that the one true happiness that you will always be with is your soul mate and not Pokemon, then he will regret how he treated you." I reassured her as I gave her a tissue to whip her tears.

She whipped her tears away as she just made a little laugh, "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Ash is a nice guy, but he is just too busy with his goal. Just shows he is persistent. He use to be a crush anyway, but I may be getting a new guy to have a crush on." She began to giggle as she continued to speak about it.

I cracked a smile on my face as I just looked on it, "I was being a moron, I always see all these good woman and judge them from the outside, but the inside is what counts and I definitely got to know a certain someone from the inside and she is more beautiful than she thinks. I know if I said I love you to her that I would mean it." I said beginning to speak in a sexy voice.

"Well, I know a guy who is a hunk from the inside and the outside and he may not realize it with his style of hitting on every girl that he sees." Misty continued to giggle as she scooted herself closer to me. 

Misty got on her knees and out her extended arms a few inches parallel from her knees. Her head went near mine as I went in the same position at her.

Our lips met each other as her warm lips met with mine. Both of our lips were formed into a kiss, it seemed like we were kissing over food or some object because we were in this kind of position, but I did not care all I can tell is that she is a great kisser.

I felt all tingly as we continued to kiss; it just felt so great to me that I hope she felt the same way that I did.

The relationship between her and myself is never going to be the same again, I do not care about all the other woman I am concentrating on her right now, possible make this a relationship in love because I am falling in love with her.

***End Of Flashback***

"Brock! Tell me how you felt towards Misty when you spent time with her." Suzie asked becoming a little annoyed as I just realized I was leaning back on my chair with my arms crossed behind my head just thinking of the old times, forgetting what is happening in the present right now.

I do not know how to describe our relationship, "Our relationship was quite special. It was past the borderline of friends since we did kiss occasionally and it was passionate, I suppose we were a couple at one time. I never considered her a friend she was more than that to me. She is a very special person to me… Different from every other girl that I met at the time, who were just girls pretty on the outside, but usually obnoxious." I answered as best as I can to her, I don't know what to say!

These questions are probably going to get me nervous, I do not want to answer stuff about my past relationship with Misty, it is too hard to describe it was just a special relationship we had where we were not friends, but not a serious – serious couple either just a special relationship.

I loved being around her though she did the same as when we were alone we joked around a smile usually on our faces as we just fooled around, laid back.

We were close, times we did not want to leave the others sight even if we had too, we kissed sometimes, we did stuff past that, but I will get to that later maybe.

"You and Misty were a couple, like you loved? Interesting, when I brought her up last time, you said you were friends that were just close at times."

"Just hearing from her brings up the memories; I guess.Our relationship in love did not last long as we are not each other's types really. We actually were, but the situation was just weird as Ash was around us when we were fooling around and kept on asking if we were a couple and sometimes trying to sneak in on us when we were just trying to be alone with ach other. We had no privacy and we did not want to leave Ash or Misty did not because a piece of her always felt that love towards Ash – she was just too scared of leaving him, I do not blame her, as the two were best friends for a while before I hacked at becoming Misty's friend."

'Brock, I'm sorry, but I cannot leave Ash, you know why. I love him still, a little bit of me just cannot let him go, please understand.' I kept on hearing her answer each time I questioned why we were with Ash, I wanted to be alone with her always Ash as only a distraction.

He was the reason why we broke up too with a fight that we had, that made us break up just finding our intensions bad and that we were not exactly perfect for each other. Our relationship or whatever you may want to call it was just not strong enough to survive it, but our friendship was, so we just remained friends, which is actually quite rare when you break up I know that for a fact as my number one hobby back then was, dating.

If that did not happen – then I may not be with Suzie right now. Every decision you make changes your life completely if you did not know it, it will happen as it may come back and bite you in the butt and it probably will. 

Sometimes I do dream about what would of happened if I was to be with Misty right now and we stayed a couple, will we be married? You know I don't know. This does not show a sign of a weak marriage towards Suizie, I am a guy and everyone including the female sex dreams about what would of happened if you married whoever, it is just another of those, 'what if' questions. 

_ _

(Author Notes: Please review when you read it! It will only make the fiction better for you readers, if you want to e-mail me then just do that at **[fireyarcanine@hotmail.com][1]** or if you want to IM me then IM me on AIM on **Vindictivesin** or on MSN with my hotmail address! Or on Yahoo on **Brave Arcanine**

Hope you liked it! Bye bye! Flames are always welcomed, if they are constructive!)

   [1]: mailto:fireyarcanine@hotmail.com



	8. Leaving

( I just got my computer back in March and only a few days ago I got my fanfiction.net to work again and I was just reading through my fictions and I was just like, "This deserves to be finished" as long with Indigo Massacre. I will try to complete both even though they are both stuck in the beginning. Hopefully this did not lose its fans so when you're done reading just review! Have fun! )  
  
Chapter 8: Leaving  
  
***Ash's POV***  
  
I felt a little nervous leaving towards this weekend vacation. I really don't know why I am just seeing Misty she was my friend for years. We were best friends in matter of fact as she stuck with me since the beginning towards the end and even stood up to my cocky jerk self.  
  
But I feel once I arrive there she is just going to ask for closure or maybe she just wants to see me one last time before she gets married or something . . . I don't know, all these different thoughts are racing through my head moment by moment a new thought a different reaction from Misty and myself. Its quite scary to me, will that old flame re-ignite or will it just be a bust.  
  
Is it even worth it to go? If all I am going to receive is rejection. Do I have to go out of my way so I could see her beautiful face one more time and all she would do is look at me with a sad face close her eyes as salty droplets flowed along her cheeks that sweet gentle voice telling me, "Ash. I do not know if you still had feelings for me like in the past, but I need you to move on. I wanted to invite you here to tell you this and that I am moving along with my life, I am fine I have a boyfriend my life seems perfect, but in the back of my head I think of you and everything that happens and I just do not need that right now."  
  
Why shouldn't I go? I have nothing to lose. I spent all of my life training these pocket monsters not making any time to find a true love someone that I could spend my whole life with once I retire from my profession. Basically, after my Pokemon training is complete I am the best, no one can defeat me, and absolutely no one I would be walking back into my home to no one. The house will be empty the lights off the sun shining through the clean glass lighting up the room. No welcoming, no one to say, "Hey honey, how was your day." No one so spend those nights where you seem so lonely or scared. All I am in alone . . . alone and unhappy.  
  
Might as well go take that chance there is always the smallest possibility that she would accept me saying, "Ash. I asked you to come here because I cannot continue my life. All I think about is you, in my dreams at night, and in my daydreams in the day. I cannot continue being just a dreamer spending every moment thinking of one thing, you. I cannot. I just want to clear that off my chest I don't care if you're over me if you already have a girlfriend I wanted to put that into open. So Ash do you care of not?" She would say her cascade blue eyes looking serious staring into my eyes waiting for a response the tension building up.  
  
I closed my eyes shaked my head clearing the thoughts in my head. I cannot be controlled by them not let them take over me not let them clog up my thoughts. By continuing this I am just going to be disappointed once I see her. There is other things I have to go like getting to the place, by continuing this I am just psyching myself out. My mind is playing tricks of me playing with my heart playing with my emotions . . . I cannot let it.  
  
Love is a hard thing to deal with. You never know who you are going to love until you see that person and in your head you think, "I am going to spend the rest of my life with her." It takes over your life, it tangles with everything it can have a good outcome with your happiness or just make you regret letting yourself being so vulnerable.  
  
I took my folded clothes, which I set on my bed and gently placed them in a duffle bag. I only brought a few pairs of shirts and shorts it was going to be hot out there and I had no idea if we were going to sleep in a tent or in the cave or go to the city near it and sleep in the hotel. I really knew nothing about this the letter seemed so vague. All I know is that I have to see her.  
  
( Authors note: Don't worry they are going to meet in the next chapter. Finally the reflecting period is over some of you guys are thinking I bet. Well, I felt that was a good chapter I almost cried. Not really, but review and tell me what you think tell me your suggestions I always will take them into consideration. ) 


	9. Emotions Ignite

(Authors Note: I'm sorry for the longer delay my mom would not let me use the computer for long periods of times due to my grades not being A'ish. Now I embark on a journey to finish this fiction! Be sure to REVIEW when you're done so I know what you think. I'll be updating my whole lot of fiction so be sure to check them all out. :: In major writing moods :: )  
  
Chapter 9 : Meeting Once Again  
  
The sun had yet to rise, the day was still anew. The grass around Mt. Mortar gave off a dew scent that enlightened the feelings of all Pokemon and Trainer's that had passed. The leaves swayed as gentle wind currents went by, carrying the scent of the dew even farther. Pidgey's chirped a song, waking all that can hear it's lovely song. The sun was still rising, it giving off an orange glow that flowed throughout the endless sky. The peak of Mt. Mortar blocking out part of the Sun, it's orange rays bouncing off its brown stone. This was the day that the trio that had once traveled throughout all the lands one has to offer, will meet once again.  
  
"I've been thinking about this moment for such a long time." Misty mumbled to herself as she climbed up a hill, walking over to the setting point of the mountain where she would meet Ash, at last, "I've been thinking about it, yet I do not know what to say to him. Time has passed. so much has happened, to me, and yet to him as well. Only where should I begin." Misty had worked on her physical appearance she she would seem more appealing to the adult Ash Ketchum. Her hair was down, unlike usual, the wavy red locks fell down to her chest. Her cascade blue eyes did not have any puffiness to them, as she wasn't crying like she has in the last few days thinking about how Ash and herself broke the relationship off in such a bad way, earrings shaped as water droplets hung from her ears, a thin pearl necklace wrapped around her creamy skin toned neck. She would reach the top of the hill where she would see a figure in the distance, but she couldn't tell who it was.  
  
"Why am I even coming here, maybe just to tell Misty that I never liked her that way. even if we did do something, but now I'm a changed man and nothing can be done." Brock mumbled to himself as he continued to walk through a field full of grass and trees, a perfect area for one to picnic. He looked at the sun seeing it rising over the peak of Mt.Mortar, "The real question that I am thinking to myself is, why out of the blue does she summon me to see her? It past years, she should know that I am a different person now." He would reach the set off point of Mt.Mortar where he saw a shadowy figure in the distance.  
  
"I am glad that Misty wants to see me, really, I am. I don't know why I haven't tried to contact her; maybe I was afraid to hear what she would say in a response. I'm glad she remembers me; there is so much for me to apologize for. Now. that I think about it maybe there was a special place for her inside of my heart. And I just ruined it for no reason, maybe I was too scared and weak back then, but I'm going to make this weekend worthwhile." Ash said to himself as he reached the set off point of the mountain where he saw two figured, both of them he recognized." "Ash!"  
  
"Misty!"  
  
"Brock!" They all shouted each other's names at the same time shocked to see two people there, not the one that he or she was expecting. There was an awkward silence where none of them spoke a word to one another, there was an intense exchange of looks none of them seemed that neither pleasant, nor very evil. The wind passed by swaying their hair into their face.  
  
"You ass!" Brock shouted after the shock wore off of him. He shouted over at Ash as all the memories of him flicking his two friends off had rushed into his head like a water fall. Brock ran towards Ash and flung his bodyweight into a tackle, seeing as Brock was a bit bigger than Ash he was successful to driving him into the ground.  
  
"Brock I changed since then!" Ash had not really thought of what about Brock since he left, but definitely he regretted saying those cold words that he did not mean to say, but only said to flick him off.  
  
"You flick me off. That's okay. But you flicked Misty off who you claimed you liked! And you knew she liked you back! A jerk like you doesn't deserve to be 'Pokemon Master' or have anyone to share a life with!" Brock barked back as he was obviously full of rage, which was unlike his usual behavior of remaining calm and girl obsessive all of the time. Misty just stood there in fear having no ideas what to say to break the two up.  
  
Before she knew it Brock and Ash were throwing punches at one another. Ash pushed Brock off of him and pounced on him and started to take the offense. They rolled about on the ground throwing punches, screaming echoed throughout the area, blood stained upon the yellowish dirt. Ash seemed to be more beaten up than Brock, seeing as he was not as fit.  
  
"Stop it!" Misty set a foot down once she was able to muster up some words. She stomped her foot on the ground, the dirt around her rised and mixed into the air. The two stopped tugging and trying to kill another and laid on the ground beside each other both panting trying to regain their breath. She flung the back that was slicked upon one of her shoulders onto the ground and took out a first aid kit. Opening the kit she took out some bandages and handed it over to the two males. Despite them being much older they still acted like little children, "Now I'm wondering why is Brock here. I got a letter from Ash asking for me to come."  
  
"I got a letter from you!" Brock and Ash said at the same time pointing over at Misty. They found it quite strange that all of them had received a letter.  
  
"That's weird. Whoever has done this, we should thank, as I think we should all fix things up. I left with Ash on bad terms, as he flicked me off. and Brock well that fling." "You knew that I liked her and even if I did hurt her you then used her!" Ash shouted in a rage after he heard what Misty just said and jumped on top of Brock who did not expect this and began to throw more punches, Brock threw him off of him and sat up, Ash did as well they both stared at each other in fury.  
  
"That was the past though! I say we just have a fun time hiking up this mountain it would be a good experience for us all we can. fix the wounds between us all." Misty said they both nodded and got up on their feet. Then they used the bandages from the wound they had received from their little fight. None of them seemed to pleased that there were the three of them now at the set off place of Mt. Mortar. They all just coped of it, not knowing what to feel and began to set off towards the peak.  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry if this was not as emotionally filled as my other chapters I just wanted to break the ice between the three of them. It will get all AAML'ish and confusing in a short bit so all of you fans just keep your hats on. Please review with what you think and I'll try to update every two or so days until I finish. Now that its summer and I have all of this free time.) 


	10. Trapped

Chapter 10 : Trapped  
  
"Despite this being not exactly what all of us wanted, we might as well climb up the mountain. It can be a way for us to bond, you know?" Misty mentioned after they had all calmed down and realized that they were going to be stuck with each other or a few days. If they were going to be stuck together they might as well try to make the best out of it. The two boys had nodded as they looked at the tall mountain spires that towered over the three humans like they were small insects. With a weak smile on their faces they began to climb up the mountain.  
  
"I'm married now, actually. I'm planning to have children with her soon enough. I know she is the one I can just tell by when I look into her eyes, when my arms are wrapped around her thin frame. Sparks just fly between us as we interact. It is truly a good feeling, once you meet the girl of your dreams you'll know it." Brock mentioned as the three of them began to talk about what happened to themselves in the last five years. Ash and Misty looked at each other and smiled, finding it a nice thought that maybe one day they'll have a spouse who they are just as madly in love with as Brock is with his current wife.  
  
"I haven't left my house in Cerulean. I am still maintaining my status as a Gym leader there as my sisters go off and get married, start their lives. I'm just waiting for the one to come by; maybe he'll battle me expecting a badge. I hope you're right Brock. about I know who my soul mate will be. I just have no idea where to look." Misty added on. It does not seem like she had accomplished much in the five years except grow and mature. Nothing new has been accomplished and she is still the same old person inside. It seems like she was holding onto the past.  
  
"No girlfriend either. You probably see me on television. still a Pokemon Master. Had to work hard to maintain that spot. Nothing else really, except for Pokemon my life hasn't really changed at all since I was ten." Also Ash has held onto the past. All he did was accomplish his dream, but was there nothing after that? Was that all he wanted to be? The trainer who can train Pokemon best and knows how to battle better than everyone else? Or did his heart desire something else?  
  
Reaching a rest point on the large mountain the three were able to sit down and recuperate some energy buy just resting and eating some food. While they had a snack none of them conversed. Many years had past, all of them had changed and grown so much, it was not like before when they could talk for hours, there was always a awkward silence between the three not knowing what to say and what to do.  
  
Turning his head Ash realized that there was a cave built into one of the large mountain spires. Being his usual self, Ash stood up and began to walk over to the cave, interesting, always wanting to explore new places and find new things. He did not seem to notice the cave until now, despite him visiting this mountain before, "Look guys! It's a cave, do you think we should go in?" Without waiting for an answer Ash began to talk through the dark long corridors of the cave. Without able to make a decision if they wanted to go inside or not, Misty and Brock ran inside the cave after Ash. Ash seemed to be in a deep stare and concentration as he studied the walls and the structure of the cave. It did not seem tbe built by humans to get though, all the walls and ceiling were rough and rigid, rocks stood in their path and stuck out from the walls and ceiling. There was no way or getting light as it was basically pitch black except for the few sun rays that got through the small entrance. Ash had took out a lantern that he had in his bag to guide his way. It didn't even seem to go in any direction like a straight path through, it had many twists and turns at sudden moments, many places where they could get lost. Ash's eyes twinkling in passion as he seemed to be so interested in the place, it was wonderous.  
  
"Ash do you think we should really be walking in this far it doesn't seem that safe?" Misty said in a slight cower. The sound of rock scraping against one another echoed through the cave as a few jagged pieces of rock fell onto the ground from the ceiling.  
  
"Misty, if you don't want to be in here then leave. I'm not stopping you." Coldly Ash responded, with the same attitude that he had five years ago when he flung Misty off of him when he knew she had feelings for him.  
  
"This place is rather interesting. It doesn't seem to be made by modern man, it seems like Pokemon had made it." Brock had always been interested in where Pokemon habitat since it helped him become a breeder. If he knew there kind of environment he could see what they need to grow big and strong and what they have in their daily diet.  
  
"Brock, I agree. Humans have technology to make this cave easier to travel in. It seems some rock type of Pokemon built this and live in it, but they don't seem to be here at the moment. I wonder where this leads too, there is so many paths in which we can take I don't know if we're going in circles or not." Ash said with curiosity.  
  
"So you're saying we're lost, right?" With anger Misty said this, this being an exact déjà vu of when they traveled with one another.  
  
"As I said you can leave." With the same tone as before Ash said this. Sounds of uproar had come from behind him.  
  
"Uh, Ash, I can't." Misty said turning around to see a few Golems lined up looking at the humans with a glaring look in their crimson oculars. Not being happy with human guests the rock pokemon roared again, echoing throughout the cave, making loose rocks from the ceiling come crashing down, "Have any Pokemon?" All of them shook their head, "Run!" Was Misty's immediate response if they did not have any Pokemon do battle with. Ash dropped his lantern out of being shocked to see the Pokemon, making it completely pitch black inside of the cave.  
  
Being startled the Golems' began to chase after the humans, the ground shaking everytime they had taken a step forward. There were two paths, one to the right and one to the left once they reached a fork in the cave. Without there being any light and they could not see each other they just ran in the direction their natural intuition gave them. The Golem were surprised as they roared again. Rocks came crashing from the ceiling creating a wall between them and the humans. The fork path had now formed into a great wall.  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry this took long I was trying to find out a way of how to get them Trapped, exactly. I didn't exactly plan that out when I wrote the fic I just knew what they were going to do while Trapped. So now they're in a predicament. Tell me what you think and please review! I'll review your fic as well if you ask! Please review, thanks for reading.) 


	11. What To Do

Chapter 11: What to do?  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Misty called out loud after a few minutes of awkward silence. Sweat layered her creamy skin, her mind thinking about the situation that just happened. She worried for her friends, hoping that they were okay as well she could not where she was going or who was with her, but she noticed there was a two distinctions in the path, one going left, and one going right. She hoped that they all had taken the right path like she did. Images ran through her head, possible scenarios of what happened to her friends, which just made her more worried, tears, began to swell up in her eyes. "If only I had told Ash…."  
  
"Told me what?" Hearing those words, Mnisty jumped up into the air shocked. The voice was so sudden and yet so calm about the situation put in front of them. Blood boiled, as Misty realized that Ash was listening to her desperate calls for the last few minutes. Anger filled her feminine frame, as took out the lantern from her backpack and lit a candle aflame, seeing Ash's presence. Once she had seen him, now her face glowing a shade of red she walked up to him in fury.  
  
"You heard me all this time, crying for the last few minutes and then you don't even bother to respond!" Misty yelled, echoing throughout the cave, probably waking up everything that was sleeping. The pitch she was speaking at was so high that Ash thought his eardrums would explode. Behind her physical development, there stood the same Misty, same as always, rash.  
  
"I was trying to contemplate a plan… and I wasn't paying that much attention…" Managing to get these words to escape, through his barely opened lips, making the words barely plausible to Misty. Yet out of Misty being angered, a weak smile crept onto Ash's face as he had realized that Misty was the same person that he had adored, even loved, years back.  
  
"So you didn't care that it is your fault that you got us here, you got us lost, you got us chased, and now you're going, along with myself, die in this stupid cave!" Misty responded, fury still taking over her. Her face glowing a shade of red that Ash had never seen before, Misty ejaculated her arms forward out of anger. Her cascade blue eyes, making her seem innocent, had a glaring; rather hateful tint to them. "Are you always such an ass!?"  
  
Even though Ash had got them stuck in this situation, was he the only one to blame. Having a better grip over his emotions, he tried to remain calm, but with the accusation especially the last insult his last button was pushed, and anger began to make his blood boil, "You didn't have to come inside with me! I went in on my own to explore it! So you have no right to accuse me for anything because it is your fault you're stuck here not mine!"  
  
"Shut up." Was the only response Misty had to what he said. Realizing that she was actually stuck in this situation, trapped inside a cave with a man she can barely stand she figured that panic and arguing would not help, rather finding a way to escape is a better alternative. Scanning the area she looked back and forth, and stared at the pile of boulders, which blocked her way out of the entrance; those jagged rocks being piled on top of one another forming a wall. "I have a question."  
  
"What is that?" Sitting down on the floor, Ash rested. Heavy pants escaped his lips as he tied to recover his energy and strength, as it took a lot out of him to not be crushed by the stampede of Golem. His chestnut colored oculars looked over at Misty, who was walking back and forth, side to side of the cave in a ponder. A worried expression filled her face as she suddenly stopped, like she had an idea or realized something. Ash only made a noise to get her attention.  
  
"Where's Brock?" Both had a look of curiosity, and dumbfounded looks on their face like they were children in the fifth grade not knowing the concept of responsibility. Both tilted their heads, pondering of where he can be. The arguments between the two usually are never disturbed like that and have the awkward silence between the responses. Brock was the barrier, he would do, rather attempt, to stop the argument at all costs trying to divert their attention away from the subject.  
  
"I don't know," Ash shook his head in disbelief that he had lost one of his friends to a stampede. Not sure of his origins or that Misty was worried about her old time friend Ash continued to speak, trying to comfort her, "at least we are safe."  
  
Images entered her thoughts. One of them all running and screaming their lungs out as a natural reaction of being scared, running through the pitch black maze that was considered a cave, a distinction between two paths, not able to see where her two friend were, seeing that Ash ran to the right, Brock to the left, she had followed the one she had always trusted dearly. Being snapped out of her little trance, Misty looked back at Ash as he spoke those words, which seemed to light a fuse. "Brock took the other path, I thought he followed you…" She lied.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Worry about ourselves, now how are we going to get ourselves out of this little mess." Ash stood up as he said this, his eyes making contact with those of Misty's. A fuse was lighten as Misty heard those words, excessive twitching, like she was some homicidal freak, as she tried to keep her emotions in. A loud growl escaped her lips along with so many words being shot at Ash so quickly like bullets he could barely understand her.  
  
"Brock is our friend the last time I had checked! How can I not worry, how can you not worry? Geez, Ash, you are really something, being so self involved and such an ass hole. I thought you were way caring about people, or maybe that was back then when you were actually considerate of people! But times had changed, didn't they? All you care about is your little title as all you want is glory and yourself! You are not even old enough to realize that all you do is repel people, and that is why when you're older you are going to die lonely and alone! You'll be one of those old people, resenting those of the young had happy always yelling at someone who even comes near you for no apparent reasons nice you envy them! I'd rather be stuck with Brock than with you, at least he has some compassion!" Each word stung Ash like he was bitten by some kind of insect. No emotional response was given to her little lecture, nor did he have the time. Misty, being full of anger, and yet had the feeling she had let something off her chest that was bugging her for some time now, she began to walk off into the deep caves with her emotions controlling her.  
  
Partially Ash did not care what Misty had said, seeing that she was only being bitter about the situation, but the other part of him cared since he knew at least part of that was true. She cannot grab accusations from the sky that are just hovering there, waiting to be taken. "Misty if you really think of me that way, why did you come?" Was the only words that Ash could mutter out in a lower tone than usual; a tone that was almost monotone but had a tint of sorrow. Misty stopped in her tracks and shrugged her shoulders, letting her muscles loose. She did not move.  
  
(Authors Note: Cliffhanger. I love to annoy you people that way. Hopefully I won't be attacked or anything like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had fun writing it and I think it is a lot better than the rest of the lot I have posted. It look a lot of time to start seeing as I had so much time to cover, but now you see the characters interact. I'm so happy right now! So please review with what you think and I hope that you enjoyed reading this. Review with what you think, comments, suggestions, questions, or to just tell me to read your fiction since I will.) 


	12. From The Heart

Chapter 12: From The Heart  
  
Covering his ears with his hands, with a look of terror written upon his face, Brock watched as the jagged rocks from the ceiling formed a rockslide, making it impossible for him to go outside that way. Once the sound had stopped Brock put his hands down and looked as dirt around the landslide rose up and mixed with the air. Looking at it for minutes straight, he had no conclusion of how to get rid of it. Then realizing that his friends were traveling with him he immediately called out their names, "Misty? Ash?" With terror still in his veins the words were barely plausible. There was no response. He called them out again. Once again, there was no response.  
  
Throwing off the backpack that was slicked over his shoulder he opened it and took out his lantern. He then lit the candle encased by glass aflame, giving a dim glow to the cave, able to see his own shadow against the wall. The gentle warm glow of te candle was soothing to him, a light smoke was released giving the air in the cave a more gentle aura.   
  
Seeing that his friends were not in sight he began to be drained in his thoughts and began to think what could of happened to them.  
  
'They walked down the cave, we were chased, we ran, I landed up here.' That was all that Brock can conclude of what happened. Two possibilities of what could have happened popped up in his head. 'Either they were ran over, but I doubt that since I'm sure I would of heard a shriek of pain, or there could have been another path to take.' Nodding his head, he agreed with himself, 'they just wound up on a different path.' He forced himself to become satisfied with the answer.   
  
Looking down the long narrow cave, he began to walk down the long path veiled in darkness.   
  
"Well Misty, if you think so lowly of me then why did you bother to come in the first place." Stopping in her tracks of rage, Misty looked back at him with tears welling up in her eyes; "you claimed to have gotten a letter from me, saying that I wanted to see you. If you thought so lowly of me then why did you come?" No emotions were on Ash's face as he spoke those words. Brow raised in curiosity, becoming impatient for an answer. Misty stood there in silence, throwing an intense stare at him, an awkward presence filled the air.   
  
"If you cannot even answer a simple question like that then you don't have a right to accuse me of being things I'm not." He continued to speak, continued to press Misty's buttons to see what she'll do next.  
  
The look that was spread upon her face quickly disappeared. "Ash you don't understand. You don't know anything. I came to see if you were okay, seeing that we left on such bad terms. To see if you realized you were an ass yet." With a sneer on her face Misty said this, and thanked her mind for coming up with such a good comeback. Was she able to admit to him that she still had a bit of a crush on him? That there was still sparks among them that can be rekindled? By the way ash is treating her, Misty guessed that he did not feel the same way. Misty, just acting like a bitch to defend herself, was her method to get Ash back for all the heartbreak that she had to endure.   
  
For the first time, showing a facial expression, his chestnut colored oculars looked down at the floor. Was he expecting something from Misty? Why suddenly have the look of being crushed after she said those words? Misty looked at him with the same intense stare and began to walk closer to him, the fury that engulfed her body now settling down.   
  
"You got a letter as well, so why did you come if you think so slowly of me and want to blow me off so easily? You didn't even care that I felt uncomfortable in this cave." Lowering her head a bit she looked into Ash's eyes, which quickly turned away from making eye contact with hers. He looked over at the wall, seeing his own shadow.  
  
"I came since I thought you had something to ask me, or tell me, or confess to me. However you would like to state it. Also, I wanted to apologize for flicking you off, it was not right of me." Finally the kid was beginning to open up to the girl. He sat down and leaned against the wall, fiddling with his fingers. He took breathes of the stale air seeing that they were no where close to be outside so no fresh air could travel in.  
  
Being indicated that they were not going to go anywhere for a bit, Misty wiped part of the ground, removing the jagged and small pebbles and sat across from Ash. For minutes they just looked at each other, not saying s word, but able to read their facial expression like they were conversing about something. Finally Misty broke the silence.  
  
"It's okay. Well not okay that you did it in the first place, but if you're sincerely sorry then I forgive you. If you start being an ass again though, be ready for me to cuss you out." With a slight laugh at the end trying to make a joke, a weak smile appeared on the face of the young man. He just nodded in a response and got up to go over to her. His frame towered over hers, as he looked down at the young female.  
  
"Thanks for forgiving me. It was hard for me to think what happened to you and Brock since we had last departed. I didn't want you to suffer too much, it as just something on the moment. I cracked under the pressure, I guess… I need my title it is what I wanted since I ever knew about Pokemon." Holding out his hand, Misty clenched onto it and heaved her body into a standing position. She only smiled in a response, her words being taken away. She went over to her bag and slung it over her shoulder and held her lantern.   
  
"We might as well explore this place for a way out."  
  
"Yes, we should." Ash nodded and took the lantern from Misty's hand once he had slung his own bag over his shoulder. A smile appeared on the young woman's face, "let me that that." With the lantern being held out forward, the two began to walk down the deep cave.   
  
(Authors Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I couldn't resist to make Ash and Misty nice to each other again and for Brock fans to just show you that he is not dead. This chapter was just to make them on good terms again, but it'll get more fluffy and exciting in the next few chapters. So now that you read the chapter please review with comments, suggestions, questions, whatever you may desire. If you want me to read your fiction just say so in the review and I'll be sure to check it out. Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed. 


	13. Hope Fades

Chapter 13: Hope Fades

Wisps of hope faded as the hours passed walking down the long corridors of the cave, which only lead to more corridors, making it seem like the path was endless. Like the cave had no place to lead the duo too, that it was only a maze that had yet to become complete. Having no sense of direction and having no idea if they are going in circles of not, the hope they once possessed that they would get out of this cave safe and sound, faded like a light bulb dimming. 

A heavy breath was released by Misty's dry lips, not having the proper amount of water causing her to feel woozy and a sense of dehydration, her stomach caused pain indicating that she needed some food, small portions of food was all the duo had, not much of it could be wasted to simple hunger and thirst. Ash's condition seemed no better, face lowered down, eyes staring at the floor, legs seemed like large boulders making it difficult to walk, arms seemed to be heavy dragging him down making his back curve down like he was a hunchback. 

"I think we should stop." The young female said to the boy. A simple nod was his response. Immediately the two collapsed on the ground, their eyes starring up at the dark ceiling. Both of their heads turned over looking at each other, seeing that they were not alone in this, a simple smile appeared on their faces. Soon they both sat down leaning against the wall, throwing their backpacks upon their lap and their lantern was placed in front of them, giving them very little vision and heat. 

"Walking around aimlessly is not helping, there must be something we can do." Ash said looking in his backpack and pulling out a small loaf of bread. He pulled a piece apart from the long loaf and handed it over to his female companion, who only smiled in a response, he then chomped down the rest of it. 

"Hopefully Brock is not doing this bad. He is all alone and somewhere in this maze as well. I don't want him to die just because of this incident." Misty said burying her hands through her bag trying to find something that could of more use.

"Nothing will happen to him, he is a strong person. He would not give up without a fight so easily. But we cannot worry about his well being, as we have to think about what we're going to do." Seeing the concern in Misty's eyes, Ash wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her small thin frame to him. She then rested his head upon his shoulder, still burying her hands through her bag. His hand ran and up and down her arm, trying to provide comfort.

"I'm glad I'm here with you, I would not know what I would do if I was alone stuck in this kind of situation." Stuttering while saying these words, Misty practically had to spit them out. 

"Same here. Don't worry I won't leave you while we're like this." Her head got off of his shoulder and looked into his deep chestnut like ees where she just murmured a thanks, but it seemed that she was holding herself back from tears and doing something else. Not able to stand the intense stare of concern back at her, Misty automatically diverted her attention back towards her bag. 

A smile of joy appeared on Misty's face finally as an idea popped into her head. Throwing out her many pairs of clothes onto the ground she looked through the other items she possessed. Finally she pulled out a small little while box, which her fingers immediately wrapped around and got a tight grip. Ash, who just seemed to be in an intense stare looking over at the girl, had no idea what she was doing. A brow was raised out of curiosity, "What are you thinking?"

With a flick of her thumb, the top lip snapped open, revealing white string that was coiled up within the box and a small silver thing at the top to cut the thing apart. A small of mint filled the stale air of the cavern. The confusion that Ash had felt filled him up even more, having no idea what the woman was doing.

"Floss? You're going to take care of your teeth now?" Ash mustered up, not wanting it to sound like he thought Misty has gone over the edge and become psychotic. A soft laugh escaped from her lips as she shook her head back and forth indicating that he was wrong.

"No silly. Why would I do such a stupid thing now when my life is in risk? Floss is string, if we have string we can make a track of where we are going, that being said if we go in circles we'll find out." Explaining her plan, Ash realized how that made sense and a smile grew upon his face, as he only nodded.

"But what would happen if you run out of floss? We have no idea where in this place we are and how far we have to go. I mean we can be going in one large circle." Realizing the cons of this plan, Ash immediately brought him up, hoping that Misty had a way to answer it. 

"Well I have more than one box. I have two. And we can always tear up our clothes and use the fabric as a way to indicate that we have been here, with how much we packed I think that will be enough. We need to do something to show that we are either going forward ad not backwards, we'd die if we don't." 

With a moment of excitement within the boy, arms wrapped around the angelic figure and held her close to him. His warm breath able to be felt down her spine, which gave her a chill of warmness. Her head rested on his shoulder as she found it comforting that Ash would suddenly have her in an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck returning the compassion back.

"See, Misty, I would not know what to do if you weren't here." 

"As long you're here we'll be fine." Misty responded back in almost a whisper, not wanting the embrace to ever end. 

(Authors Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I found it a really good place to stop and I like to torture you all secretly… Sorry that I posted the chapter late, but fanfiction.net collapsed and I went to the country for the weekend and had no computer to write. Please review with what you think, as I am grateful for it, and I'll read your fiction if you want me too. So PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks for reading.)


End file.
